Etapa terminal
by Akiko Koori
Summary: Completo. SLASH Solo quedaba una oportunidad. No era la más brillante... no era lo más digno, pero era su última oportunidad y no pensaba desaprovecharla aun si llegase a tocar fondo.
1. Chapter 1

Etapa terminal

_No quiero que mueras..._

_... por favor... no muera nadie ante mis ojos..._

_... por favor..._

_Reseña._

.-¿Tienes idea de lo que estás pidiendo?... ¿La más minina idea?

Había inseguridad en esas pupilas verdes.

Mucha inseguridad.

Pese a ello, Draco Malfoy no pudo escuchar la frase que le detuviera.

No hubo frase alguna que detuviera lo que estaba por hacer.

Y eso era...

... frustrante...

_Satisfactorio y frustrante._

Justo como siempre lo soñó.

Justo como cualquier _mente perversa_ lo desearía.

El deseo de todo ser que soñase solo con una cosa. Aquello que le permitiría doblegar, morder y desgarrar. Lo que le permitiría lastimar y humillar.

Y todo era gracias a _aquello_ que el muchacho de cabellera negra deseaba evitar con todas sus fuerzas.

Ese _deseo_ había cumplido _su deseo_.

¡Era ridículo!

Pero era _delicioso_.

Y el solo atisbo de la muerte le daba el poder con que nunca pensó estar tan cerca. Un poder que ahora lo ponía frente a aquel que rechazó su amistad y que ahora lucía con esa seguridad falsa, poniendo su orgullo en la balanza para demostrar que haría cualquier cosa por aquello que, creía correcto.

Más... ¿qué era lo correcto al fin de cuentas?

¿Lo sabía él?

Draco Malfoy creyó saberlo alguna vez. Y de pronto encontró que todo aquello en lo que creía era falso.

Aun sangraba la herida de ese momento. Aun sentía el dolor provocado cuando vio que su mundo se derrumbaba sin que pudiera hacer nada por salvarlo.

Y ahora... tenía al causante de todo ante sus ojos. Justo frente a él. Justo de la última manera en que le habría soñado ver.

Era hilarante.

Era absolutamente hilarante,

Una oportunidad que no se daba dos veces.

Una oportunidad de oro que no habría esperado jamás.

... una...

... oportunidad que no pensaba desperdiciar.

**Notas: **Como ya lo mencioné, me conozco perfectamente.

He aquí una pequeña reseña de mi siguiente fic. Primero pensé en poner el capítulo en forma, pero después caí en la cuenta de que si no lo comenzaba ahora... no lo iniciaría jamás...

Besos.


	2. 01 ¿Esperanza?

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias**: Slash.

**Capítulo uno: ¿Esperanza?**

.-La verdad es que se ve mucho mejor.

Harry levantó la mirada hacia su mejor amigo y forzó una sonrisa.

Desde su asiento podía ver ese brillo falso en los ojos azules, pero no se atrevió a hacer comentario alguno.

Estaba cansado de notar lo que notaba.

.- Yo también lo he notado – dijo el moreno girando su mirada verde hacia la bella joven que descansaba en la cama y tomó su mano fina apretando un poco – Esta mañana se ha despertado con ánimos de charlar más de lo común... Creo que esta mejorando.

Mentira.

Sin embargo ambos la acompañaron por falso convencimiento y Harry tuvo que ver a Ron inclinarse para besar la frente de su pequeña hermana, prometiendo volver, para volver a levantarse y avanzar hacia la puerta.

Ese gesto confirmo a Harry que la visita había terminado y se levantó, también, para acompañar a su amigo a la salida de la casa.

Ya estando fuera le pareció buena idea pasear un poco.

Eso alejaría un poco la tensión.

Aun cuando le daba tiempo de pensar, era preferible a verla a ella.

El problema no podía ser más incomprensible.

La enfermedad había aparecido _repentinamente_, justo antes de que un fuerte grupo de aurores desmantelara una fuerte agrupación de mortifagos.

Esa enfermedad comenzó a matar magos de todas las edades. Nadie pudo comprender la naturaleza de la novedosa enfermedad y el desconcierto aumentó al saber que imitaba admirablemente la disfunción del sistema inmunológico.

Al principio pareció "normal". Sin embargo los medimagos se encontraron con la sorpresa de que no había poción o hechizo capaz de curar sus síntomas.

Un acercamiento al subdesarrollado método muggle arrojó que no habían encontrado cura.

Una enfermedad _sin cura._

No cualquier enfermedad. Se trataba de algo que no podía ser subsanado ni por métodos mágicos. Algo que atrajo la mirada de medimagos y que le observaron con meticuloso cuidado. Pero era, también, algo que cobró muchas vidas a medida que la era oscura se desenvolvía con mayor seguridad en una sociedad demasiado preocupada y asustada para acudir en busca de ayuda.

Se trataba de una doble guerra. Por un lado los aurores se veían obligados a organizarse una y otra vez para combatir y detener los planes de Lord Voldemort. Y por el otro, ese silencioso combate que medimagos iniciaron para detener una terrible enfermedad que apagaba mas, y más vidas.

A Harry le pareció terrible cuando se enteró.

Saber la situación de tan extraña enfermedad lo enfrentó a la posibilidad de morir sin "hacer nada".

Después de todo, la enfermedad se estaba propagando de una extraña forma y, ni siquiera los medimagos, sabían su dinámica.

¿Y si Harry se contagiaba?

Imaginarse bajo los padecimientos de la enfermedad le hizo comprender que no tenía tiempo.

No podía perder valioso tiempo en pensar en estrategias, muy especialmente cuando los hombres claves de cada uno de sus planes sucumbían ante los síntomas de la novedosa enfermedad.

Por ello apresuró las cosas.

Fue arriesgado y estúpido, pero funcionó.

_Afortunadamente funcionó._

Harry agradeció una vez más su suerte y de nuevo se vio como el principal protagonista del final de una guerra.

Ahora daba un poco de tiempo a los medimagos para que hicieran lo propio, ya que, aún cuando Harry lo deseara, no podía definir esa guerra a su favor también.

_No era capaz. No tenía los elementos._

Sin embargo había dado un ambiente pacífico para que, aquellos que tenían los elementos, hicieran las investigaciones necesarias para salvar las vidas de la gente.

¿Cuanto había pasado desde entonces?

Dos años.

Casi dos años en los que no se había logrado realmente mucho.

Solamente se logró detener la rápida propagación hasta hacerla mínima. Sin embargo, aquellas que se contagiaban tenían que enfrentar un triste y mortal destino.

Era _eso_ lo que atemorizaba a Harry.

Su frágil relación podía acabar de la forma menos esperada.

Aún no había disfrutado de Ginny. Aún no se empapaba lo suficiente de su tierna sonrisa como para no extrañarla demasiado.

Fue difícil quererla, pero el solo pensar perderla le causaba aún mas temor que la idea de morir en manos de su vencido enemigo.

Harry no lo veía justo.

¡Claro que no lo era!

Apenas comenzaba a disfrutar de una vida común, al lado de una maravillosa persona. No le parecía justo que fuera a perder todo eso por un caprichoso padecimiento del que expertos poco sabían.

"No te preocupes", dijo ella con su bella sonrisa, cuando se enteró "... el tiempo que se me permita estar a tu lado me es suficiente".

Harry no pudo decir nada a eso.

No pudo contradecirla.

Sin embargo algo en su interior se rompió con el eco que un grito silencioso emitió en ese momento.

Deseó gritarle lo injusta que era.

Deseó reclamarle por lo egoísta que estaba siendo al pensar solo en ella.

¿Y él?

¿No necesitaba de más tiempo?

¿Cómo pudo limitarle eso? Necesitaría más tiempo del que ella tenía. Y ella ya se había resignado.

No estaba siendo justa, pero Harry no se lo dijo.

No tuvo el valor para hacerlo. Y solo pudo sonreír a medida que la enfermedad avanzaba en ella.

Ginny habría notado algo de no ser por esa admirable capacidad que Harry había desarrollado para mentir.

Claro que esa capacidad fue disminuyendo a medida que la salud de Ginny lo hizo también, y Harry pasó de aceptación a revelación.

Pensaba interponerse.

Enfrentaría a la enfermedad hasta la última de las consecuencias.

Aún cuando sus conocimientos de medicina mágica fueran mediocres. Aun cuando Ginny no se lo hubiese pedido.

Pensaba hacer todo lo que fuese necesario por ella. Claro que si.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Cuando Harry abrió la puerta tuvo que enfrentarse a la amable sonrisa de la señora Weasley, quien se adentró de inmediato y lo abrazó con esa maternidad tan característica en ella.

.- ¡Hola, cariño!- le besó una mejilla de manera ruidosa y caminó hacia la mesa para colocar una gran cesta de donde se desprendía un delicioso olor -¡Oh, mira todo este polvo - corrió hacia la cocina - No te preocupes por hoy. Tendré todo en orden en cuanto vuelvas.

.- Pero...

.- No puedes quedarte aquí, cariño - interrumpió la agradable mujer y caminó hasta él para empujarlo hacia la salida - Sé que quieres cuidar de Ginny, pero debes recordar que tiene más familia. Así que debes descansar un poco.

Harry deseó negar eso; pero de un momento a otro se vio en la calle y suspiró profundamente.

La verdad no agradecía la acción de la señora Weasley. Salir y estar solo le daba tiempo suficiente para recriminarse y culparse por la enfermedad de Ginny.

Aún así caminó hacia la parte opuesta de su casa para adentrarse en una de las calles principales y mezclarse con la gente. Gente que le saludó con una gran sonrisa y conversaba entre si, Todo eso recordaba lo que Harry había logrado.

Pero no se sentía mejor.

Quería salvar una vida más: La vida de ella.

Harry suspiró sin dejar de caminar. No tenía una idea clara del lugar al que iría, sin embargo encontró un podo de consuelo al alejarse.

Caminó sin rumbo hasta levantar la mirada hacia un letrero de madera y penetró el viejo bar con pasos lentos hasta acomodarse en una mesa vieja y pasar la mano por la flama de la vela.

.- ¡Señor Potter!- un viejo mago barrigón se apresuró a acercarse -¡Qué gusto que visite este sencillo lugar! - colocó una botella que parecía contener un caro vino -¡La casa invita!

Harry no se molestó en rechazar el obsequio. Desde el afortunado incidente que acabó con Lord Voldemort había tenido que acostumbrarse a la gratitud de la gente y comprendió que intentar rechazarlos era inútil.

El moreno miró la botella y una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro. Con un "accio" atrajo un pequeño vaso de cristal y se sirvió del líquido ámbar.

.- ¿Disfrutando de tu suerte, Potter?

Harry soltó un resoplido mezclado con una carcajada.

Era broma ¿No?

.- ¿Es envidia lo que noto?- contraatacó el moreno e hizo una señal al mesero antes de levantar la mirada hacia su interlocutor.

La verdad es que Draco Malfoy no había cambiado mucho. En esas facciones estilizadas se podía notar las inevitables marcas de la edad, sin embargo resultaba un sutil efecto que la edad había marcado en ambos.

Lo demás era exactamente igual. Su cabello rubio platinado peinado de forma implacable, ese brillo malicioso y burlón en su mirada, su sonrisa retorcida, llena de emociones ofensivas y superiores.

El mesero se acercó. Dejó un segundo vaso de cristal, provocando que una elegante ceja del rubio se alzara.

.- ¿Tiene veneno? - preguntó Malfoy. Y, contrario a lo que Harry hubiese esperado, se sentó en la misma mesa.

.- En ese caso beberíamos del mismo veneno - dijo el moreno con humor antes de servir el vino y lo suficientemente ocupado para no notar el nuevo movimiento de ceja en el rubio.

.- Bebamos - aceptó Malfoy.

Un frágil silencio se extendió por un momento. Harry no parecía estar incómodo con la compañía, aunque tampoco se preocupaba por charlar.

.- No pareces disfrutar de todo esto.

.- ¿"Esto"? - Harry apuró el resto del licor - ¿De que hablas Malfoy?

.- Irrelevancias - ironizó el rubio- Con tu nueva victoria gozas de un buen reconocimiento que cualquiera envidiaría. No existe nadie en la Comunidad Mágica que no conozca tu nombre.

Harry sirvió más licor.

.- ¿Envidias _eso_? - preguntó pensativo antes de beber un nuevo trago de licor- Ya veo - agregó con cierto deje de comprensión - Soy un tonto al no preocuparme por cosas comunes y corrientes.

Draco frunció el ceño. Sus dedos rozaron la orilla del vaso de cristal y frotó con suavidad. Parecía estar sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que se puso de pie.

.- Eres un tonto, no importan las cosas por las que te preocupes Potter. Ser "bueno" equivale a renunciar a todo lo que realmente deseas.

Harry sonrió con burla.

Aún a esas alturas no podía comprender la naturaleza de la mentalidad de Malfoy.

Aunque... ¿Por qué tenía que pensar precisamente en _eso_?

Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar. Todas más importantes que Malfoy.

.- ¿En serio?- evadió el moreno - No es lo que toda la gente dice.

.- En ese caso no importa lo que la gente diga- señaló el rubio- Se trata de lo que tu sientas y verte bebiendo acompañado de tu _eterno enemigo_ no es un signo de felicidad.

.- La eternidad es mucho tiempo, Malfoy- susurró el moreno.

.- ¿Es una propuesta, Potter?- preguntó con burla.

Harry sonrió.

.- No- respondió con suavidad, no con ello con menos firmeza.

Un silencio breve se extendió. Todo acompañado de un gesto indescifrable por ambos jóvenes, que habían encontrado características interesantes en sus respectivos vasos con licor.

Llegó un momento en que Harry se percató de la situación. Le resultó tan extraño que una burlona sonrisa escapó de sus labios y se levantó con calma.

.- Imagino que tienes otros planes - susurró - Sé que no todos los días te encuentras al "Sublime Harry Potter", pero no creo que desees consumir tiempo conmigo.

.- Todo depende- contradijo el rubio viéndolo desde abajo.

Harry frunció el ceño ante esa frase. Una risita escapó de su pecho e hizo una negación innecesaria.

.- Eres raro - decidió y se acomodó la túnica. Un elegante giro lo dirigió hacia la puerta y se alejó con rítmicos pasos.

Draco Malfoy recargó su mejilla en la mano sin dejar de ver al moreno. Una sonrisa retorcida apareció en sus labios y suspiró.

.- Eres un idiota- murmuró apurando el licor de su vaso- Un verdadero idiota.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

.- La verdad es que se ve bastante bien- dijo la regordeta mujer sin dejar de recoger cosas - Me ha platicado mucho de la ayuda que le das, cariño, pienso que gracias a ti es por lo que está esforzándose.

.- Imagino que la ha pasado bien - dijo Harry con tono tranquilo.

.- Tanto como me es posible - dijo Molly con una gran sonrisa - Aun así, pienso que debes pensar en contratar una enfermera.

Harry arrugó la frente.

.- Nosotros somos suficiente.

.- No, Harry - negó ella - No siempre puedes estar a su lado, además la misma Ginny me lo ha pedido.

Harry apretó los labios. Lo cierto es que no agradecía eso a la joven.

.- Comprendo - dijo simplemente - le pediré a Hermione que busque a una persona.

.- Es lo mejor, cariño.

El moreno permaneció apacible el tiempo que tardó la mujer en recoger sus cosas para irse. Recibió ese cariñoso beso en la mejilla y se sumió en el silencio tras cerrar la puerta.

¿Lo mejor?

¿Lo mejor para _quien_?

Harry suspiró y caminó suavemente hasta la habitación de Ginny. Antes de penetrar colocó una sonrisa en su rostro. Ver esa fragilidad en ella estuvo por derrumbarlo, pero se mantuvo firme hasta que sus pasos lo acercaron a un lado de la cama y pudo sentarse en la orilla.

Ella abrió los ojos y sonrió. Esa era la respuesta automática a la que Harry estaba acostumbrado, pese a todo el dolor que ella sentía. Y era lo que provocaba la propia respuesta del moreno, quien accedió a tomar la mano femenina entre las suyas.

.- Tu mamá me echó de la casa - informó con una sonrisa.

.- Lo siento - dijo ella - Creo que aún no se hace a la idea de que vivimos juntos.

Harry hizo una mueca. A su juicio jamás se harían a la idea. Tras dos años no se hacían a la idea.

.- A lo mejor deberíamos casarnos.

.- No - dijo ella con firmeza - No voy a dejar que hagas eso, Harry.

.- Quiero hacerlo.

.- Yo no quiero.

La verdad es que ese había sido el problema. Las cosas que ella quería no coincidían con las que quería él.

¿Habría sido un error iniciar esa relación?

.- Le pediré a Hermione que busque una enfermera para ti - el muchacho decidió cambiar el tema.

.- Gracias - susurró ella - ya no quiero ser una carga para ti, Harry.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.- Me parece sorprendente que no hallas estallado ya - dijo una enérgica Hermione cargando una pila de libros que Harry se encargó de quitarle.

.- No deberías cargar cosas pesadas - recriminó el moreno.

.- Estoy embarazada, no inválida - dijo ella con fastidio y se acercó a revisar los libros con sorprendente velocidad - He pedido los últimos informes respecto a las investigaciones hechas de esa enfermedad.

.- Son demasiados libros para no tener una cura _decente_ - observó el moreno.

.- No se descubre una cura de la noche a la mañana - dijo ella pasando su dedo índice por las hojas.

.- Yo esperé suficiente tiempo, Hermione - suspiró él - Necesita una cura pronto.

.- Este tipo de guerra no se resolverá solo porque lo deseas, Harry. No deberías dejarte presionar por el carácter autodestructivo de Ginny.

Harry guardó silencio ante eso.

La verdad es que no se le ocurría para nada negar esa observación y solo dejó que su amiga consultara datos de manera atenta.

.- Oh, vaya - murmuró ella leyendo en el quinto volumen - ¡Caracoles!

.- ¿Encontraste algo? - preguntó Harry.

Hermione hizo una mueca y suspiró justo antes de mirar a su amigo.

.- Hay un mago que fue capaz de detener la enfermedad. Hasta ahora es quien posee las investigaciones más avanzadas y se piensa que podría llegar a la cura.

.- ¿Quien?

.- Draco Malfoy.

**Notas de la autora: **La enfermedad de la que se habla es una clonación "perfecta" del VIH, cuya función es eliminar las defensas del cuerpo. Desde luego la transmisión será distinta, pese a que los síntomas son muy similares.

Oh, si, lo olvidaba. Muchas gracias a quienes se molestaron en dejar un mensaje a la reseña. Sé que estuvo bastante subjetiva, pero solo era una manera de obligarme a seguir con este proyecto. Ahora si he comenzado por un principio mas comprensible, así que espero que no halla más dudas de las que debería haber.


	3. 02 A sus manos

**Capítulo dos: A sus manos**

"Ni siquiera es medimago" había dicho Hermione tras revisar varios datos mas "sin embargo pareció entender la dinámica de la enfermedad hasta detener su avance. Es también quien más datos aportó respecto a las características del fenómeno y no hay médico que no acuda a él para intercambiar descubrimientos recientes..."

Harry frunció el ceño.

En esos momentos su mente era un absoluto caos donde un mar de prejuicios le impedían moverse hacia adelante o hacia atrás.

Estaba seguro que no quería retroceder, pero no podía avanzar. Y solo el violento latir de su corazón le confirmaba que aún seguía ahí, parado rente a la elegante reja, sin dar un solo paso.

Pero, es que aún con los datos que Hermione había encontrado, no podía terminar de creerlo.

De acuerdo a los datos la enfermedad se detuvo repentinamente; casi de la misma manera en que apareció.

Los datos hablaban de un espacio de tiempo que daba oportunidad a realizar más investigaciones para encontrar la cura. Y varios medimagos se habían puesto a trabajar con esa meta.

Datos y más datos.

Sin embargo para Harry solo la realidad parecía válida. Y la realidad le hablaba de un muchachito caprichoso cuyo único logro era extender una disputa oral, explayando un desconocido lenguaje para un alumno normal. Harry solo conocía de trampas y mentiras. Solo sabía de traición. Todo emanado de una persona. Justo aquella a la que los datos se encargaban de elogiar.

¿Y que debería hacer Harry?

Había llegado hasta ahí con la absoluta certeza que podría detener la enfermedad de Ginny. Incluso había albergado la esperanza de encontrar una cura.

Había corrido por las calles con el corazón a punto de estallar debido a esa emoción que solo sentía cuando tenía la seguridad de que las cosas saldrían bien.

¡Saldría bien!

Aun cuando se tratara de Malfoy.

Si esos datos eran reales y habían impactado en el mago, cabía la posibilidad de que él hubiese cambiado.

¿Verdad?

Harry apretó los labios y estiró un brazo para presionar ese excéntrico timbre. Una elegante voz acudió a su anuncio y suspiró antes de responder.

.- Harry Potter- dijo con seguridad- Necesito hablarte, Malfoy.

Silencio.

Pesado y extenso.

Que curioso, el moreno habría jurado que Malfoy tenía una replica para todo.

.- ¿Perdón?- se escuchó una confundida voz- ¿Tú que...?

.- Necesito hablarte- replicó Harry.

.- Escuché esa parte- replicó el rubio- Sin embargo me parece absolutamente hilarante.

Al menos en eso estaban de acuerdo, pensó Harry con cierta amargura.

.- Me sería más fácil explicarlo en persona- murmuró el moreno.

La puerta se abrió y un precioso sendero guió a Harry hacia la pesada puerta de madera, adornada con símbolos familiares.

Ignorando el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda cuando esa puerta se abrió, caminó hacia el interior de la ostentosa casa y miró con cierta aprehensión todo el lujo que le rodeaba y abrumaba.

Claro, ¿Que otra cosa podría esperar de Malfoy?

Por cierto que el rubio venía bajando de las enormes escaleras. Si en un momento sintió confusión, ésta había desaparecido. Y ahora Harry veía a un rubio emanando absoluto poder y seguridad a medida que sus pasos lo colocaban al pie de la escalera.

.- Potter...- murmuró él, haciendo aparecer una peligrosa sonrisa en sus labios a la vez que sus manos se refugiaban en las bolsas de su elegante túnica azul. - Que sorpresa tan inesperada...

Harry hizo un ademán afirmativo.

.- Necesito tu ayuda.

Draco enarcó una ceja ante eso.

.- Debes estar bromeando.

.- No puedo hablar más en serio- aseguró el moreno y se atrevió a sentarse en el cómodo sofá al que escapó en ese instante. - Necesito de tu investigación. Requiero de su conclusión.

.- ¿Investigación?- el rubio lo miró con el ceño fruncido hasta que ambas cejas se levantaron- Imposible. ¿Has entrado al grupo de los enfermos?

.- No...

.- ¡Naturalmente!- exclamó Draco- El contagio está controlado.

Harry suspiró. Esa frase confirmaba la veracidad de los datos.

.- Sé eso- murmuró Harry-, pero también sé que aquellos que luchan con el virus no tienen una inmediata cura.

.- Eso es porque aún no hay cura, Potter- replicó Malfoy-. Los medimagos trabajan en ello y creo que puedo asegurar que tardarán varios años más.

.- Ginny no tiene años más- refutó Harry apretando los puños.

.- ¡Oh!- Draco pareció comprender la situación. Escúpelo Potter.

.- Ya te lo dije- insistió Harry- Necesito tu investigación. Tu tiempo y tu conocimiento. Necesito que lo termines.

.- El tiempo de Weasley es muy poco- dijo Draco con tranquilidad-. Mi investigación no es aquello que más me interesa. Tengo cosas más importantes a las que dedicarme, ¿Sabes?

.- Déjalo de lado- dijo Harry con determinación-. Haz de esta investigación tu mayor inversión... ¡Encuentra la cura!

Draco enarcó una ceja.

Con una pasmosa calma se sentó en el mismo sofá; justo a un lado del moreno. Con otro movimiento recargó los codos en las rodillas y sonrió como si apenas se acabara de dar cuenta de algo importante.

.- Posiblemente el tiempo alcance de esa manera.

El corazón de Harry bombeó con un deje de esperanza.

.- Pero- agregó Draco-. No me has dicho lo que me darás a cambio.

El moreno parpadeó. Y lo hizo de nuevo.

Claro que había pensado en la posibilidad de dar algo a cambio, pero se había planteado lo que ese algo sería.

Algo que satisficiera a un Malfoy. Oh, vaya. Eso se escuchaba bastante difícil.

.- No me digas que no lo habías pensado- el rubio se incorporó y se pasó una mano por el cabello.- No puedes llegar a esta casa y esperar que sacrifique valioso tiempo y esfuerzo por nada.

.- Se trata de vidas.

.- La vida de Weasley- corrigió Draco.

.- La cura no solo beneficiaría a Ginny...

.- Creo que no nos estamos entendiendo- Draco sonrió y lo miró detenidamente.- Es cierto que estoy haciendo esta investigación, pero no me presiono al pensar en una vida en particular... Si voy a involucrarme por una Weasley debo recibir algo que valga realmente la pena.

.- Oh.- Harry bajó la mirada.- "Se trata de lo que tu sientas" ¿No?- recordó las palabras del rubio- ¿Qué es lo que deseas a cambio, Malfoy?

El rubio meneó la cabeza sin desprenderse de su sonrisa.

.- La pregunta, Potter, es: ¿Qué darías a cambio de la vida de Weasley?

.- ¡Cualquier cosa!

.- ¿En serio?- Draco lo miró con suspicacia-. No precipites tu respuesta- agregó.- Sacrificarás mucho más que el orgullo que arrastras ahora, y yo no pienso ser como tú, quien da todo sin pedir nada.

.- Pídeme lo que quieras- dijo Harry- lo que sea, yo te lo daré.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.- Debes estar bromeando.

Hermione Granger notó el ágil movimiento que su mejor amigo hacía para intentar irse y se obligó a hacer algo semejante para tenerle de nuevo frente a ella.- ¡No puedes hacer esa tontería!

.- ¿Tontería?- preguntó Harry con un tranquilo tono de voz.- La vida de Ginny no es una tontería, Hermione.

.- Tontería es lo que estas dispuesto a hacer por salvarla. Entiende que no eres el dueño del futuro. No puedes resolver todos los problemas.

Harry bajó la mirada.

.- ¿No lo harías también, Hermione?- preguntó con suavidad-. Si fuera Ron quien sufriera esa enfermedad, ¿no harías cualquier cosa por él?

La muchacha suspiró.

.- Ron y Ginny jamás reaccionarán igual, aunque sean hermanos- dijo ella- Él no me acorralaría como lo han hecho contigo... Pero,- lo miró con cariño- supongo que lo haría también.

El moreno sintió más apoyo.

.- Aún así- agregó ella- Se trata de Malfoy. No creo que pida algo común.

.- Lo sé...

.- Pero no lo estás valorando- insistió ella.- El trato que ambos tuvieron solo me habla de que ha atesorado un deseo de venganza. ¡Tú mataste a su padre!... Para nada te pedirá algo tan sencillo, Harry.

.- Si- aceptó el moreno de nuevo. - Pero no me preocupa- sonrió.- A partir de mañana Ginny tendrá una enfermera nueva, así que no alcanzará a extrañarme (si es que alguna vez lo hizo). Eso me dará el espacio necesario para complacer los caprichos de Malfoy.

.- Cuando dices eso me causa temor- musitó ella.

.- Jamás se lo digas- pidió Harry-. Promételo.

La muchacha desvió la mirada. Tenía muchas razones para pensar que nada de eso saldría bien; pero el ver a Harry tan decidido le hizo comprender que no tendría caso alguno comenzar a discutir cada uno de ellos.

Así que lo dejaría hacerlo.

Solo rogaba por que Harry consiguiera lo que deseaba.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.- Para ser el salvador de la comunidad mágica luces demasiado común.

Ese era Draco Malfoy recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa distinta a las que Harry había conocido.

Harry había llegado hace unos minutos, tras dos días de reflexión, en donde aprovechó para arreglar todas sus cosas y se preparó para una extraña estancia en la Mansión Malfoy.

En realidad no le extrañó a Harry. Si tuviera que torturar a un enemigo, suponiendo que se decidiera a hacerlo, se aseguraría de tenerlo cerca.

.- Sólo es ropa- murmuró Harry.

.- Ciertamente- aceptó el rubio-. Aunque no la necesitarás enteramente, así que no importa.

Harry suspiró ante eso.

.- Como sea- agregó Draco-. Apresúrate, no voy a cenar solo cuando cuento con un "invitado especial". Y procura vestir algo cómodo. Habrá mucho trabajo esta noche.

Harry arrugó la nariz. Volteó hacia la puerta para ver al rubio, pero ya no estaba ahí.

¿Mucho trabajo?

Compartir momentos con la familia de su mejor amigo le había enseñado a tener ciertos matices hasta imaginar "cosas de más".

¿Malfoy estaría matizando sus palabras con "algo de más"?

.- Soy un tonto- se regaño y terminó de acomodar sus cosas.

Bajar a cenar resultó un tanto ridículo al moreno. Para empezar el comedor lucía enorme para solo dos personas; una mesa enorme rodeada de ostentosas sillas con la esquina derecha arreglada.

Bajar a cenar resultó un tanto ridículo al moreno. Para empezar el comedor lucía enorme para solo dos personas; una mesa enorme rodeada de Bajar a cenar resultó un tanto ridículo al moreno. Para empezar el comedor lucía enorme para solo dos personas; una mesa enorme rodeada de ostentosas sillas con la esquina derecha arreglada.

La verdad es que el moreno no tenía mucha hambre; y ver tanta comida le hizo sentir algo de pena. Especialmente al ver que su anfitrión comenzaba a servir de esa apetitosa ensalada.

.- Es muy tarde para comer tanto, ¿no?- murmuró viendo los esplendidos guisados.

.- Necesitarás energía para lo que viene- aseguró el rubio llevando un bocado de pollo a su boca-. Mejor come.

Harry volvió a dudar. Estar tan "a la mano" de su rival le hizo comprender la enorme desventaja que estaba aceptando y con inseguridad comenzó a llenarse la boca de comida solo para descubrir la falta de sabor a causa de la tensión.

¿Por qué estaba haciendo todo eso?

Oh, si...

Ginny y su mirada apagándose a medida que la enfermedad avanzaba. Ella y su sonrisa automática junto con ese ambiente paciente a espera de que la muerte llegara. Su amada y aquellas decisiones que lo habían mantenido excluido.

Harry frunció el seño y evitó pensar precisamente en eso. Debía darle mas crédito a la pelirroja o terminaría por convencerse que era un entero estúpido.

.- ¿Vale la pena?- preguntó Draco de repente.

El moreno se sobresaltó y atrapó un pedazo de pavo con disgusto.

.- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- gruñó.

.- La que yo me haría si estuviera por dar todo por una Weasley- Draco sonrió- ¿Al menos te la has jodido?

.- ¡No pienso responder a eso!- dijo indignado.

.- ¿Y, si te dijera que la actividad sexual de la pobretona es un dato vital para la investigación?

.- ¡E-eso es mentira!- exclamó el moreno muy rojo.

.- Quizá si... Quizá no- dijo el rubio con un burlón tono de voz-. Eso no puedes saberlo.

Harry bufó antes de refugiarse en el licor que contenía una copa.

.- Estuve investigando en literatura muggle- murmuró el rubio, sorprendiendo a Harry-. El nombre de la enfermedad es VIH y es lo suficientemente horrible como para no desear contagiarse de ella. Sin embargo el medio de transmisión más común resulta absolutamente débil a los instintos autoprotectores... Y jamás es posible evidenciar si una persona es portadora del virus o no.

.- Pero hay síntomas- intervino Harry confundido- Ginny presentó síntomas desde el principio.

.- ¿En verdad fue desde el principio?- reflexionó el rubio tomando la fina copa de la que bebió- La incubación es tan silenciosa que no puedo estar seguro. Todos aquellos casos que atendemos para la investigación han rayado el horror... ¿Sabes algo de eso, Potter?... No pudiste vivir con Weasley e ignorar las características de la enfermedad... ¿Sabes del desarrollo?

Harry hizo un silencioso ademán afirmativo.

.- Pero los medimagos insisten en que no se rata de las mismas etapas- murmuró-. No es la misma enfermedad.

.- La verdad es que no lo saben- Draco hizo a un lado el postre- Solo suponen que no debería desarrollarse de la misma manera dado que nuestra comunidad cuenta con mayor adelanto, si de medicina se trata. Pero yo, no lo creo así.

.- No es la misma enfermedad- insistió Harry.

.- ¿Qué importa si es la misma o no?- cuestionó el rubio- Es el mismo final.

Harry enmudeció. Nada de eso se escuchaba alentador pese a que los datos elogiaban la labor de Malfoy.

.- Sin embargo- agregó el rubio-, hay posibilidad de acabar con la enfermedad. Una vez entendido el origen y el proceso; es posible eliminar el problema.

.- Eres muy contradictorio, Malfoy- susurró Harry- Primero me arrebatas toda esperanza y ahora me la regresas.

.- La investigación puede arrojar cualquier tipo de resultado, Potter. Debes estar listo, sea cual sea.

La verdad es que Harry no se sintió más seguro por eso. Sin embargo una parte de su mente podía estar agradecida por el gesto.

Estar listo para la victoria o la derrota.

Eran dos posibilidades, y no podría evitar que una se diera por mucho que deseara.

Por eso tendría que hacer posible que los resultados fueran convenientes para Ginny.

Claro que si.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Parte de la investigación era realizada en el hospital. Al menos era eso lo que Hermione le había dicho; y era por eso que ambos estaban ahí.

En cuanto Harry estuvo caminando por entre las camas recordó la desagradable sensación que todo eso le causaba y luchó contra el deseo de salir corriendo.

La verdad es que admiraba eso en Malfoy. Desde que entraron se despojó de toda emoción para revisar registros y visitar enfermos. Fue lo suficiente objetivo para hacer anotaciones mientras Harry sentía que se le desgarraba el corazón al ver todos esos rostros agonizantes y cansados.

Piel putrefacta, tos seca, pulmonías... todo. Todo había empeorado por culpa de la enfermedad y toda esa gente tenía que sufrirlo acompañado de un intenso dolor.

Harry tuvo que admitir que ahí no había salvado a nadie.

En ese lugar había más dolor del que hubiese visto y no podía hacer nada.

Más lento y paciente. Más doloroso y cruel.

Con el mismo final.

.- Weasley ¿se ve así?

La voz de Draco lo sobresaltó.

¿Así?

.- No- murmuró.

.- Esta es lo que los muggles conocen como etapa terminal- explicó el rubio-. No es algo que un simple familiar pueda atender ya que las reacciones del cuerpo no pueden ser atendidas con simples cuidados. Por ello están aquí.

.- Giny no llegó a lucir así.

.- La mayoría de los magos prefiere pasar esta etapa en casa- murmuró Draco- Se han resignado a morir ya que la cura aún no existe. Pienso que esa es la primera barrera... Aunque- frunció el ceño- ... pudo ser el objetivo desde un principio.

.- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Harry.

.- No tiene importancia- evadió el rubio y tomó unos frascos para dárselos al moreno - Ve a ver a tu amante - ordenó- Necesito muestras de sangre para comenzar a trabajar.

.- ¿Sangre?

.- La mayoría de los hechizos oscuros se completan con sangre - comentó el muchacho con tranquilidad - Voy a invertir la ley.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.- ¿Sangre?- preguntó la enfermera alterada- Eso es muy peligroso, señor Potter. No puedo consentirlo.

.- Fue una orden de su... _médico _- Harry sonrió. Si Ginny escuchaba eso se enfadaría.- Necesito ese favor, y no puedo irme sin esa muestra.

La mujer suspiró.

Generalmente esa era una buena noticia. Y Harry la vio mirar esos dos frascos para entrar de nuevo a la habitación.

Cuando volvió a salir, unos minutos más tarde, ya estaban llenos. Y se los entregó.

. – Solo porque se trata de usted – dijo ella.

Harry jamás estuvo tan contento por poseer la fama que tenía.

Así que regresó a la imponente mansión para entregar ambas muestras. Sin embargo atravesar la puerta le volvió a causar ese vértigo molesto hasta ver al rubio al pie de las escaleras.

.- Nada se le niega al gran Harry Potter – se burló el rubio viendo las muestras y avanzó por el lugar hacia donde estaba la biblioteca y, donde había acondicionado un laboratorio provisional.

Aunque a Harry no le pareció nada provisional, ya que el sitio tenía bastante espacio e instrumentos bien colocados para trabajar.

Aun así permaneció ahí, sentado en un sillón, mientras veía al rubio trabajar.

Notar lo dedicado y atento que parecía a cada uno de los experimentos le chocó un poco, muy especialmente al ver que hacía veloces anotaciones en un pergamino antes de volver a enfrascarse en observaciones y correr hacia los estantes de su biblioteca en busca de un libro.

Era hilarante.

Realmente lo era.

Claro que Draco Malfoy demostró ser impredecible, no solo en eso. Y una frase lo sacó de su ensoñación justo cuando volvió a abrir los ojos y tuvo que verlo frente a él. Totalmente rígido y atento.

.- ¿Qué? – preguntó Harry adormilado.

.- Ya me escuchaste – susurró el rubio – Quítate la ropa.


	4. 03 Experto

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias**: Slash.

**Capítulo Tres: Experto**

.- ¿Perdón?- preguntó Harry con absoluta sorpresa. Parpadeó antes de fruncir el ceño. Con algo de duda miró nuevamente esos ojos claros notando una incomoda paciencia y atención que le provocó un escalofrío en la piel.

Draco sonrió.

Esa sonrisa pareció tan predadora a Harry que tuvo que admitir como propia esa sensación de ridículo temor.

.-Debes estar bromeando.

.- Mi sonrisa no es a causa de una broma- aseguró el rubio con tranquilidad- Por tu culpa he acumulado una interesante cantidad de estrés; así que me parece justo que seas quien lo reduzca.

.- ¿Desnudándome?

El rubio soltó una carcajada.

.- ¿En verdad puedes ser tan ingenuo? Para ser la persona que puso a salvo a la comunidad mágica, me resultas bastante inocente.

.- No me comprendes- bufó Harry con molestia-. Tu, estas pidiendo que me desnude.

.- No veo nada incomprensible en ello.

.- No es una orden incomprensible...

.- Aún así veo que conservas tu ropa - interrumpió Draco con burla. Harry gimió debido a la exasperación.

.- ¡Es que ambos somos hombres!

Draco enarcó una ceja y cruzó los brazos como si se acabara de percatar de eso.

El propio Harry acababa de caer en la cuenta de algo absolutamente novedoso que no se le había ocurrido.

.- A menos que... - musitó con incredulidad.

.- Tu pobre concepto de atracción sexual me tiene pasmado.- Se burló el rubio.

.- ¡Eres homosexual!- exclamó escandalizado provocando una carcajada en su acompañante.

.- ¡Eres asombroso! Planeaste un ataque sorpresa que te abrió paso entre poderosos mortífagos hasta el Dark Lord y lo venciste, pero no eres capaz de comprender una simple petición.

.- Una petición homosexual- corrigió Harry con cinismo.

Draco meneó la cabeza.

.- Simplemente me aburrí de las mujeres- dijo el rubio con tranquilidad -Un elevado status puede ofrecer bastantes oportunidades, pero no todos son agradables, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

Harry enmudeció. Eso provocó que el rubio enarcara una ceja antes de perder todo rastro de burla.

.- Oh... – bufó - Si que es astuta la pequeña zorra, ¿no? - Draco se acomodó en el sofá individual. - Viéndolo desde esa perspectiva tendré que ponerte claras las cosas.

El rubio se puso de pie. Avanzó con pasos lentos hasta estar frente a Harry y una mano se posó en una mejilla.

.- Es ridículo- musitó el moreno. -No puedes pedirme eso.

Una sonrisa retorcida pareció en labios de Draco.

.- Eres tu el que está en este lugar por voluntad propia - le recordó - Tú pediste mi ayuda... mi tiempo... - levantó la barbilla de manera desafiante. - Puedo pedir lo que me dé la gana a cambio... No lo olvides, Potter.

Tras decir eso, giró los talones y se fue; seguramente a su ostentosa habitación.

Harry pudo apretar los labios por fin y giró con brusquedad para correr a su habitación. Al estar ahí comenzó a meter ropa en su destartalado baúl con bastante velocidad.

Sin embargo se detuvo.

Su respiración estaba agitada.

Su corazón bombeaba con violencia. Pero no podía irse.

Deseaba hacerlo, no podía negarlo. Las nuevas circunstancias lo habían horrorizado al grado de hacerle desear huir, pero no podía.

Ante esa realidad, cayó de rodillas y apoyó la frente en el mullido colchón.

No podía.

Si dejaba el lugar, la cura no sería encontrada a tiempo. Y ella podría morir.

.-Una vida más - musitó Harry para sí mismo-: Tu vida Ginny.

No era el intercambio mas digno. No era la humillación más recomendable. Pero era su única opción.

Y pensaba tomarla aún cuando tocase fondo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Draco miró con cuidado la reacción y apretó los labios.

Revisó un manuscrito perfectamente cuidado y volvió a leer una frase.

El hechizo era bastante complejo.

Había sido escrito con mucho cuidado y contenía elegantes notas a los márgenes; sin embargo no daba muchos datos para revertir el hechizo.

Maldición.

El rubio se pasó ambas manos por el cabello.

A Harry se le hacía fácil pedir todo eso porque no había comprendido la realidad del proceso que tenía la enfermedad. La escasa idea que poseía era correcta, pero no se acercaba a la entera realidad.

Si Harry supiera...

Si pudiera llegar a comprender la cruda realidad del mortífero hechizo que había dado pie a esa terrible enfermedad, no esperaría una cura milagrosa para esa sucia Weasley.

Tonto.

Draco acomodó los elegantes pergaminos sobre la costosa mesa. Con una mano se masajeó el cuello y frunció el ceño al percibir ese malestar físico al que no había estado expuesto desde días previos a la muerte de su padre.

Tensión muscular y emocional.

La primera vez no fue nada agradable, por eso juró que no se sometería a ella de nuevo.

Por nada... Por nadie...

Draco soltó una burlona risita y se levantó, tomando los pergaminos en sus brazos. Avanzó hacia un baúl que se adornaba con bastantes llaves de seguridad y las guardó para murmurar un hechizo que cerró perfectamente el sitio.

Giró para avanzar a la cama. Estaba agotado.

Sin embargo sus pasos se detuvieron en cuanto pudo ver a su rival recargado en el marco de la entrada a la biblioteca.

Harry se veía bastante confundido... y eso parecía tenerlo particularmente molesto.

Que adorable.

¿Harry sería conciente de la apariencia que llegaba a dar?

Seguramente la sucia Weasley lo sabía.

.- ¿Pero aún sigues aquí?- preguntó Draco con burla- Ya te imaginaba en la sucia casa de tu amante; lloriqueando de coraje...

.- No voy a irme- aseguró Harry frunciendo el ceño.

El rubio dejó ver una torcida sonrisa.

.- ¿Aún con mis..."peticiones homosexuales"?

.- ¡No voy a irme!- repitió el moreno con firmeza; sin embargo el rubio no notó más seguridad.

Aun así lo vio acercarse.

Paso a paso, cortó la distancia que los separaba hasta estar frente a Draco.

Entonces levantó la mirada.

Una mirada insegura, pero dispuesta a no dar marcha atrás.

... Que tonto...

Un susurro llamó la atención del rubio y tuvo que bajar la mirada de los ojos verdes para descubrir la túnica en el suelo.

Que osado y... absolutamente estúpido.

Draco frunció el ceño.

.- ¿En verdad lo vale, Potter?

.- Limítate a hacer tu trabajo- gruñó el moreno y acortó los últimos centímetros para ladear la cabeza.

Exponía el cuello.

Que cordero tan estúpido.

Draco levantó una mano para acariciar esa piel tersa y se regocijó al notarle temblar.

Fascinante. Simplemente maravilloso.

.- Ahora no estoy de humor- dijo el rubio y rodeó a Harry para avanzar a su habitación- Pero es posible que lo esté mas adelante; así que no olvides lo que acabas de decidir.

.- No lo olvidaré- aseguró el moreno en voz baja.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.- ¿No te estas ausentando por tiempos bastante prolongados?- preguntó Hermione levantando un vestuario diminuto que bajó inmediatamente - Ron me dijo que su hermana comienza a notarlo.

.- ¿En serio?- Harry parecía escéptico y levantó unos calcetines diminutos -¿Ya sabes lo que será?- evadió el tema.

.- Niña- respondió la muchacha y sonrió- Ron hizo un puchero cuando tiró toda esa ropa para niño que había conseguido... Luego dijo que la ginecóloga estaba equivocada.

.- Debió ser muy difícil acudir a un medico muggle acompañada de Ron.

.- Se entretuvo jugando con el teléfono de la oficina- ella se encogió de hombros- Tuve que amenazarlo para que volviéramos a casa.

La escena hizo sonreír a Harry.

.- Espero que no le hallas dicho donde estoy.

.- No creo que le haga feliz saber que estás en las manos del enemigo- dijo ella arrugando la nariz - Sin embargo comienza a hacer gestos que no me agradaron. Sería mejor que supiera el enorme sacrificio que estás realizando y no que pensara que acabas de abandonarla a su suerte.

.- Era eso lo que quería, ¿no?- Harry se mostró sorprendido.- Ella no quiere mi compañía.

.- Pero quiere tu angustia- bufó la morena- si no puede ver que te preocupas por ella, no parece estar completamente satisfecha.

.- Eso es mentira.

.- Como quieras- ella no insistió- Sin embargo no parece estar muy feliz si no la visitas a menudo.

.- La veré cuando la cura esté lista.

.- Nada asegura que esa cura se vaya a dar a tiempo, Harry...

.- Se dará... Tengo un buen presentimiento al respecto.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.-En realidad me sorprende tu necedad- dijo Draco avanzando por el pasillo con veloces pasos- Necedad o ingenuidad. No sé cómo denominarlo realmente.

.- Yo hablaría de interés- propuso el moreno hojeando unos pergaminos.

.- Tu pobre visión me tiene anonadado- el rubio se detuvo a hacer anotaciones rápidas antes de volver a arrancar por el pasillo y detenerse de golpe- Está claro que tu interés acarrea mayor riesgo, pero insistes en permanecer en ese sitio.

.-Siempre vale la pena cuando se trata de una vida.

Draco se detuvo de manera brusca. Frente a él se levantaba un aviso mágico que bloqueaba el acceso a una habitación.

.- ¿Por qué te detienes?- Harry se asomó para ver el mismo letrero- ¿"Cerrado"?

.- El mago ha muerto – dijo Draco antes de girar para alejarse – Regresa a la mansión. Debo obtener unas muestras frescas.

.- ¿Muestras frescas? – el moreno se mostró sorprendido.

.- Un cuerpo fresco me da mayor oportunidad para experimentar.

Harry parpadeó.

No pudo replicar debido a la sorpresa y solo vio como avanzaba con esos acelerados y elegantes pasos.

Su reacción se limitó a obedecer, sin embargo, al estar pisando la elegante duela de su habitación, la realidad, le golpeó con mayor fuerza.

¿Experimento?

La sola imagen que provocó esa simple palabra terminó por asquear al moreno antes de lanzarse al encuentro del rubio quien acababa de llegar.

Al estar al pie de las escaleras lo vio entrar con dos magos más.

Transportaban algo.

Draco parecía muy serio con respecto a esa carga, pero los magos parecían renuentes a marcharse.

.- No puedes hacer eso – dijo Harry.

.- Oh, señor Potter – saludó uno de los magos – Que sorpresa...

.- Es el último lugar en que esperábamos encontrarlo... – musitó el otro.

Harry frunció el ceño antes de ver que Draco depositaba unas monedas de oro en manos de los magos.

.- Tengo muchas ocupaciones, caballeros – dijo con calma – Mi permiso para utilizar ese material esta en el Ministerio, así que pueden irlo a buscar justo ahí.

.- Pero no ha habido ningún aviso, señor Malfoy - objetó uno.

.- Actualmente no me puedo dar el lujo de perder el tiempo en trámites burocráticos – Draco empujó a ambos hombres sin delicadeza – Estoy al mando de una investigación, así que no me hagan irritar; no todos los días se obtiene un deceso en un mago tan fuerte.

.- Ese hombre tiene una familia poderosa – insistió uno de los hombres.

.- Pues vaya y dígale a su familia que está contribuyendo para la cura – siseó Draco antes de cerrar la puerta - ¡Malditos burocráticos ignorantes!

Harry parpadeó ante la escena que acababa de desarrollarse ante sus ojos.

.- ¿Malfoy?

.- ¿Hum? – Draco había comenzado a descubrir la caja que acababan de transportar hasta revelar aquello que aterró al moreno.

.- ¡Eso es un cadáver!

.- Que observador te has vuelto – ironizó el rubio levantando la muñeca y sonrió – Es el primero que muere antes de que el cuerpo se deteriore... Seguramente no fue a causa de la enfermedad – comenzó a revisar en otras partes del cuerpo hasta encontrar una curiosa marca en su pecho – Oh, vaya...

.- ¿Qué piensas hacer con un cadáver a mitad de la sala? – Harry no podía ver como algo normal que revisase ese cuerpo con tanta familiaridad (por decirlo de alguna manera).

.- Ciertamente la sala no es el mejor lugar...

.- ¡No me refiero a eso!

Draco sonrió.

.- Estás muy alterado, Potter. Este cadáver tiene menos heridas de las que debes estar acostumbrado a ver. Después de todo libraste una cruel batalla, ¿cierto?

Cierto, pero aun así...

.- ¿Malfoy?

.- Voy a encontrar la cura para que salves la vida de tu amante, Potter – dijo el rubio colocando un hechizo con el que llevó la caja a la biblioteca - ¿O ya cambiaste de opinión?

Harry se mordió el labio inferior.

¡Cómo lo odiaba!

.- ¿De esa manera?

.- De la manera que sea necesaria – dijo el rubio sin darle importancia – Como puedes ver, no eres el único que llevará esto a los extremos... Así que deja de comportarte como _Damisela ofendida_ y tráeme algo con que cortar.

Harry apretó los puños y escapó hacia su habitación.

El hecho le pareció divertido al rubio y terminó de transportar el cuerpo hasta el laboratorio provisional que había colocado en la biblioteca.

.- Así que un suicidio... – murmuró haciendo notas extras en los pergaminos y parpadeó – El sistema inmunológico juega un papel bastante importante, sin embargo el cúmulo de emociones podría ser demasiado para el portador. En ese caso podría atacar ambas partes.

Lo cierto es que Draco estaba terriblemente sorprendido.

Todo el trabajo realizado para causar la enfermedad había pensado en el más mínimo detalle; y ahora se encontraba con que el plano mental podía ser una de sus áreas a atacar.

Sorprendente.

El trabajo de un experto, sin duda.

Draco suspiró y se masajeó los hombros.

Por millonésima ocasión se preguntó si sería capaz de deshacer el trabajo de ese experto.

Tenía sus notas, si. Incluso había comenzado a comprender las conclusiones.

Sin embargo no era suficiente para realizar una "cura".

Bastante difícil fue detener el avance de la enfermedad.

Bastantes noches en vela acompañaron un experimento frustrado, tras otro.

Bastantes veces pensó en renunciar. En dejarlo todo como estaba aun cuando su conciencia le estaba atormentando de manera atroz.

Era frustrante.

Y ahora trabajaba sobre ello más tiempo del que podía soportar.

¿Y todo por qué?

Draco arrugó la nariz.

"Por la persona que mató a tu padre".

El muchacho se revolvió incómodo en la elegante silla y se rascó el cuero cabelludo cercano a su frente.

Cuando analizaba las cosas de esa manera no podía encontrar detalles a su favor.

En todo caso estaba trabajando para la persona que siempre odió.

Draco soltó una carcajada ante ese pensamiento.

Con un ágil movimiento se puso de pie y estiró su tenso cuerpo.

Odiar, ofender, pelear, golpear...

¿No era eso el primer indicio que eliminaba la indiferencia?

¿No era aquello a lo que intentaba huir, desde que se dio cuenta que había sido un grave error desarrollarlo?

Porque había sido un error.

Desarrollar una emoción hacia Harry Potter, aun cuando esta era odio, había sido un error.

La indiferencia habría sido más sana.

El rubio torció los labios y decidió que pensaría en ello después.

Quizá mañana. Cuando tuviera que iniciar con los cortes.

Continuará...


	5. 04 Precio

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias**: Slash.

**Capítulo Cuatro: El precio**

Harry avanzó por entre las callejas con pasos veloces.

Sus mejillas lucían sonrosadas debido al inclemente viento helado que chocaba en su contra, sin embargo no era relevante al veloz chico; quien realizó un difícil movimiento para esquivar a una pintoresca anciana y evitar caer sobre un esquivo gato a la vez.

No podía pensar en claridad.

Desde que esa ridiculez había iniciado, el hecho de pensar se había volcado hasta un sitio sin importancia.

Pensar dolía.

Era mejor caminar sin hacer caso a la cordura ya que, hasta ahora no le había servido para nada.

Mejor no pensar.

De todas formas su mente no podía olvidar la última frase que su preocupada amiga pronunció cuando le entregó un pergamino.

_Imposible._

Un mago más grande chocó contra el hombro de Harry, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio.

Un golpe seco le hizo comprender que estaba en el suelo y desvió la vista hacia ambas manos.

Había colocado sus manos para caer; pero en la izquierda apretaba el arrugado pergamino.

Harry miró su puño apretado y las raspaduras sangrantes.

No importaba.

Lo que importaba era el pergamino en ella.

_¡Imposible!_

El muchacho volvió a levantarse para seguir corriendo y terminar de salir del callejón y aventurarse por una dirección que se denotaba aún más elegante.

Llegado a ese punto se detuvo en seco.

Jadeaba de manera dolorosa.

Le dolían las rodillas, y en algún momento debió recibir un pisotón ya que le dolía su pie.

¿Por qué estaba corriendo cuando podía desaparecer y aparecer?

Furioso por la situación desapareció con un sonoro CRACK y volvió a parecer ante la elegante puerta que se encargó de empujar para correr por el sendero hasta llegar a la lujosa estancia. Estando ahí, corrió hasta la biblioteca e irrumpió con absoluta violencia y plantarse frente a un tranquilo rubio que levantó la mirada y enarcar la ceja.

.- ¿Te atropelló un hipogrifo?- murmuró el rubio volviendo a colocar su vista en unas viejas notas.

.- ¡Tu padre lo creó!

.- ¿ Uhm?- Draco hizo una anotación más antes de colocar la pluma en el tintero y levantar de nuevo la mirada.

.- Es información bastante clasificada- continuó el moreno con un siseo- Tu padre recibió elogios por Lord Voldemort debido a la creación de una letal arma que perduraría aún cuando fueran vencidos.

.-"La manera más segura para asesinar, aun sin asesinos"- murmuró el rubio-, esas fueron las palabras de mi padre.

.- ¡¿Y cuando pensabas decirme?- exclamó el moreno.

.- No pensaba decirte - dijo el rubio con entera tranquilidad y volvió a tomar la pluma para continuar con sus anotaciones.

Harry apretó los labios.

Con un violento manotazo aventó la fina pluma, derramando el frasco de tinta negra sobre la fina madera de la mesa.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces!- El rubio rescató los pergaminos, alejándolos de la tinta -¡Deja de hacer estupideces!

-¡Te vales del sucio trabajo de tu padre para ganar fama!- acuso el moreno- No debe extrañarme que sepas perfectamente la manera de detener el contagio ya que debiste observar la manera en que fue creado.

El sonido de un fuerte bofetón cortó los reclamos.

Harry se tocó su mejilla enrojecida y miró a Draco.

.- No sabes lo que estás diciendo- gruñó el rubio con la rabia brillando en sus ojos claros- Un dato no describe toda la realidad.

.- Un dato que ocultaste- borbotó Harry.

.- ¿Qué mas te da?- el rubio frunció el ceño- Tu mismo mataste a mi padre. ¿No te basta eso?

.- Tu padre ha arrastrado muchas vidas a la muerte.

.- Y no te preocupó- acusó el rubio- Si te informaras antes de actuar habrías comprendido la importancia de mantenerlo con vida.

.- Yo no sabía.

.- Así te excusas ahora - se burló el rubio -, pero debes tener en mente que el principal culpable de que no se halla encontrado la cura, eres tú, Potter.

.- Yo... no...

Draco rodeó el lujoso mueble y tomó la mano de su acompañante para arrastrarlo por los pasillos de la casa hasta llegar a la habitación y arrojarlo sobre la cama.

Con la misma violencia se quitó la ropa ante los sorprendidos ojos verdes que le miraban.

.- Y ya que tienes "exceso de energía", me voy a encargar de "agotarla".

Harry se mordió el labio inferior sin comprender cómo había llegado a "esa" situación.

.- Quítate la ropa.

Santo cielo...

o.o.o.o.o

No lo comprendía.

La verdad es que Potter no lo comprendía.

¿Como iba a comprenderlo si no había presenciado el trabajo de su padre?

¿Cómo podía hacerlo, si no vio la manera en que un experimento provocaba cada reacción? No vio el horror de aquellos con quienes realizó sus primeras investigaciones. No pudo apreciar la sangre, ni escuchar los desgarradores gritos que emitieron.

¡No comprendía nada!

Por ello no le justificaba sus reclamos. No le justificaba su furia.

¿Qué derecho tenía de reclamar si solo se había enterado de un miserable dato?

Ninguno.

Por eso fue que Draco violentó su cuerpo masculino.

Rabia, frustración, enojo.

Todas esas emociones se manifestaron en un acto sexual que lastimó la piel morena, arrancando gemidos de dolor y haciendo a un lado toda delicadeza.

Violencia. Fue eso lo que sucedió.

Draco no podía describirlo de otra manera.

Y la verdad era molesto tenerlo presente a medida que avanzaba por los pasillos del hospital, acompañado por un medimago que no paraba de hablar.

Reacciones y registros.

¿Qué importaba todo eso cuando su mente estaba llena de quejas y lágrimas?

El acto provocó dolor y no placer.

¡Fue abominable!

El rubio maldijo y entró a la habitación con la esperanza de callar los informes de su acompañante.

El panorama en el interior no lo contentó y salió de nueva cuenta.

La ocurrencia de que todo eso le estaba resultando demasiado irritante, hacía que no pensara en lo que era importante. Aunque a esas alturas no podía recordar lo que era importante.

.- Envíe un informe a mi casa- ordenó al solícito mago que avanzó con pasos veloces hacia la salida.

No podía permitirse ese tipo de distracciones, sin embargo la causa por la que esa cura se estaba haciendo le molestaba. Quizá aún más que el hecho de que fuera Harry quien se humillaba en su nombre.

Malditos ambos.

Si su madre hubiese provocado esa emoción en su padre no hubiera muerto.

Draco suspiró.

... aunque...

Había en todo eso una siniestra satisfacción que no se atrevía a admitir.

Ya no se trataba del reconocimiento que ganó al detener la propagación de la enfermedad. Se trataba del poder que el propio Harry Potter le había otorgado.

Y era... perturbador...

¿Harry lo había notado?

Imposible.

Había demostrado suficiente ingenuidad para no comprenderlo.

o.o.o.o.o

Despertó al sentir una suave humedad en la frente. Justo sobre su cicatriz. Fue entonces que vio esa débil sonrisa que provocó una reacción en espejo en Harry, pese a que el dolor no disminuyó.

.- Gracias...- musitó el moreno sin incorporarse.

Había llegado ahí al amanecer.

Con ella.

_Por él._

Lo ocurrido la noche anterior le convenció de correr hasta donde estaba ella e ignorar la petición de una enérgica enfermera.

Afortunadamente ella lo había recibido.

Pareció renuente a hacerlo. Por un momento su mirada se notó molesta, pero Harry captó algo de comprensión también, y ella le permitió estar ahí.

No dijeron nada.

Harry se sentó en la silla que estaba a un lado de la cama y recostó la parte superior de su cuerpo para suspirar.

Ella no preguntó nada.

Se limitó a acariciarle la cabeza de esa manera suave y lenta hasta adormecerlo lentamente, haciéndole olvidar un poco el dolor que había sentido. Ayudándole a recordar la razón por la que todo había estado ocurriendo.

Y durmió en su regazo pensando en los resultados.

Era eso lo que importaba.

No la manera. Ni el dolor, ni la humillación.

Solo importaba el resultado.

Nada más debía permanecer en su mente, porque podría hundirlo.

Y no era recomendable que se dejara vencer por algo que resultaría irrelevante en cuanto ella estuviera bien.

Así que estaba bien.

El precio no sería nada si pensaba en ella totalmente curada.

Porque encontraría la cura.

_Por favor… _Tenía que encontrar la cura.

.- Harry…

El moreno suspiró al detectar esa debilidad en la voz de Ginny.

De nuevo odió notarlo y se incorporó para posar su vista en ella y sonrió.

.- No me eches…

Ella movió su cabeza de manera negativa.

.- Es muy duro que te quedes aquí, Harry.

.- Es más duro que me dejes ir…

Porque lo era.

Que lo dejara partir hacia esa elegante mansión era peor que estar ahí y ver su continua expresión de derrota.

Porque al menos ella le hacía recordar la razón por la que estaba sufriendo todo eso. Llegar al lado de Malfoy era olvidarse de todo para concentrarse en lo que estaba trabajando.

Y eso era peligroso.

.- Por favor…

Esa suplica terminó con la insistencia de Harry y se levantó con una sonrisa que intentó ser de comprensión.

Quizá no lo logró, pero no pudo darse cuenta debido a que ella hizo un astuto movimiento que le impidió estudiar su gesto con detenimiento.

Y de todas maneras había perdido la poca tranquilidad que logró atesorar al estar dormitando a su lado.

.- Te veré después… - prometió el moreno antes de salir y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

Al instante la enfermera se acercó para entrar y Harry tuvo que ignorar esa punzada de envidia que sintió.

.- Es absurdo – dijo con molestia – Tengo tanto derecho de estar en esa habitación como ella.

.- No para Ginny – dijo Hermione. Quien lo había acompañado hasta el lugar, pese a que mostró desacuerdo – No debiste venir tan repentinamente – reprochó ella – Ginny ha estado muy voluble.

.- En verdad lo necesitaba.

Hermione dejó mostrar un gesto preocupado.

.-Malfoy ha empezado a presionar, ¿no? –arrugó la nariz – Deberías dejarlo, Harry. Nada garantiza que la cura se encuentre a tiempo, si es que se encuentra. Malfoy no es una garantía.

.- No hay otra garantía – dijo Harry – Aunque lo deje, no hay nada más y no puedo dejar de intentarlo.

La muchacha suspiró.

.- Eres un necio – le dijo con resignación – Solo espero que obtengas aquello que esperas… Y que sea a tiempo.

Harry suspiró.

También lo esperaba.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Las razones de su padre dejaron de justificarse en el momento en que Draco pudo tomar verdadera conciencia de aquello que quería crear.

Un hechizo bajo la máscara de una enfermedad. Oculta bajo síntomas muggles que eran suficientemente horrendos como para convencer a medimagos capaces, de atacar la sintomatología.

Ese fue el error de esos magos. Se habían olvidado que vivían en una comunidad mágica para atacar por medios médicos.

Que ingenuos.

Draco no podía culparlos; al menos no enteramente, sin embargo la idea de que acusaran sus acciones (las de su padre y suyas) no era algo que pudiera soportar. Especialmente porque solo Draco se sentía con ese derecho.

El ruido de la puerta de la biblioteca llamó su atención y levantó la mirada para verle.

Vaya que el maravilloso héroe de la comunidad mágica era insistente, ¿cierto?

Draco sonrió. Su padre estaría absolutamente orgulloso de él.

.- Eres un verdadero idiota- murmuró con melancolía y recargó la espalda en el respaldo de su cómodo asiento- No tienes que darme tanto poder.

.- ¿Basta?- preguntó Harry.

Draco soltó una carcajada ante esa pregunta.

.- ¿Que si basta?- repitió el rubio.- Claro que no Potter. No me bastan unos instantes para cobrarme toda la rabia que he acumulado por tu estúpida existencia, paralela a la mía.

Harry arrugó la nariz.

.- Yo no tengo la culpa de adquirir esa fama.

.- No me vengas con esa mierda- escupió Draco sintiendo que podría perder la paciencia de nuevo- Tu famosa vida te abrió mas puertas de las que puedas controlar. No tuviste que pasar por las dificultades de los demás... ¡Viviste a costa de los demás!

.- ¡Eso es mentira!

.- No lo es- el rubio arrugó la frente- Eres un pobre héroe que vivió bajo la visión de aquellos que te manejaron y no pudiste ver más allá del blanco y negro. - Se pasó la mano por el cabello- y lo comprobaste ayer al llegar diciendo estupideces.

.- Oh- Harry torció los labios- Así que es eso... No soportas que hablen de tu padre, aún cuando sabes que es verdad.

.- Es eso- admitió Draco con un descaro que sorprendió al moreno- No soporto que hables de mi padre ni que me culpes por sus acciones.

.- Eres el tipo de persona que haría cualquier cosa por ganar reconocimiento. Me parece bastante casualidad que seas precisamente quien logró detener el contagio.

Draco recargó la mejilla en una de sus manos y apretó los labios.

La tentación de repetir su reciente muestra de poder comenzaba a ser más grande; sin embargo Harry había llegado a interrumpir una interesante hipótesis respecto al trabajo de su padre que estaba ansioso por probar.

.- ¿Y por qué crees que deseo encontrar la cura?- preguntó el rubio con tranquilidad-. Bastante reconocimiento he logrado hasta ahora.

.- Un Malfoy jamás tiene suficiente-, dijo Harry con amargura

.- Eso es lo que piensas, ¿no?- el rubio sonrió de manera extraña.- Es lo que piensan todos... ¿No puedo dar una sorpresa solo por ser un Malfoy?... Vaya... No sabía que mi destino era irreversible... ¿No es triste?

Harry frunció el ceño.

.- ¿Que quieres decir?

.- ¿Porque no haces uso de esa admirable capacidad deductiva tuya? Seguramente encontrarás la manera de sorprenderme.

Harry habría querido decir algo a eso, sin embargo estaba bastante confundido y dio la oportunidad al rubio para que lo empujara fuera de la enorme biblioteca y cerrara la puerta, prácticamente en sus narices.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

.- Idiota.

Continuará...

**Notas: **

Agradezco a quienes han estado leyendo este fanfic, pese a sus esporádicas actualizaciones.

Un beso a mis dos preciosas betas, quienes esclavizan sus cualidades a mis deseos mundanos XD y, desde luego, a todos los que tienen el suficiente estómago para atreverse a leer lo que sigue.

Saludos.


	6. 05 Lo que vale la pena

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias**: Slash.

Capítulo cinco: Lo que vale la pena 

_-------------------_

_flash_

Unos gritos lo despertaron.

Draco se levantó y caminó con pasos apresurados para salir de su habitación y avanzar por el pasillo.

Fue al tocar el barandal de las escaleras que lo vio.

Su padre. Su padre y su madre.

Pero...

.- ¿Padre? ¿Madre?

.- ¡Regresa a tu habitación, Draco!- ordenó el hombre con notable molestia. Draco comprendió que algo estaba pasando. Algo malo.

.- ¿Qué pasa?- Draco bajó la mirada hasta su madre.

Ella lloraba.

Desde la aparición de Draco los gritos habían terminado. Sin embargo no podía estar bien.

Ella estaba en el suelo y sus manos se aferraban al brazo de su padre.

Él la sujetaba de los cabellos.

.- ¿Mamá?

Ella sollozó y desvió la vista

.- Obedece- insistió Lucius.

.- Por favor, Lucius- dijo ella- Draco no tiene que ver esto.

.- ¿Ver, que cosa?- preguntó el rubio.

.- Por favor- insistió ella.

Lucius ayudó a su madre a levantarse y peinó sus rubios cabellos con las manos.

.- ¿Madre?

.-Nada- evadió ella- No pasa nada.

.- Vamos- ordenó Lucius tomándola de la mano y miró a su hijo- regresa a dormir. Tu madre y yo necesitamos platicar.

Draco obedeció. Sin embargo no pudo evitar que esa inquietud siguiera en su interior y permaneció acostado en su cama, sin dejar de mirar el techo.

Sin embargo no era posible dormir con una imagen así; por lo que volvió a levantarse para caminar con pasos cuidadosos guiados por los ruidos que rompían la noche.

El lugar al que había llegado era la parte más baja de la mansión.

Justo la que menos le gustaba a Draco, debido a su imagen lóbrega y siniestra.

Sabía que ese sitio había sido testigo de crueles torturas, pero jamás pudo comprobarlo personalmente.

En realidad jamás quiso comprobarlo.

La sola idea le pareció insoportable, pese a que su padre parecía estar orgulloso de que la parte baja de su hogar fuera utilizado por Lord Voldemort.

¿Entonces qué hacía ahí?

Ah… si.

El rubio se agachó en una de las ventanillas para asomarse y notar esa luz tenue, proveniente del enorme sótano.

Luz tenue y llanto.

Justo el llanto silencioso de su madre, quien permanecía sobre el suelo con los brazos abrazando su propio cuerpo.

Draco recibió un golpe bastante fuerte al ver esa imagen. Y por si fuera poco, un hilo de sangre abundante emanaba de alguna parte de su cuerpo.

¿Por qué?

Su madre estaba sangrando.

¡Su padre no hacía nada por detener la sangre!

¿Por qué?

Draco estuvo a punto de levantarse del sitio para entrar en el sitio y detener eso, sin embargo la sonrisa de su padre lo detuvo.

Él lo había provocado.

El rubio permaneció mirando la escena hasta que comprendió lo que estaba pasando.

Se trataba del más mundano experimento. Justo del que su padre había hablado tanto desde hace semanas y, el que le daría un especial reconocimiento ante Lord Voldemort.

"La mejor manera de asesinar, aun sin asesinos"

Desde hace semanas su padre estuvo ausente.

Draco no le había dado la debida importancia. Después de todo no le interesaba hacer algo por atraer la mirada de Voldemort, sin embargo ahora veía que no se trataba de algo que debiera tomar a la ligera.

Y a medida que una nueva herida era abierta en la preciosa piel de su madre, comprendió que eso no podía ser catalogado como algo que no mereciera debida atención.

Otra herida más.

Su padre se humedeció los dedos con un líquido que reposaba en un caldero y untó por dentro de la herida.

Su madre apretó los labios y no escapó sonido alguno que rebelara el dolor reflejado en su rostro.

Draco la admiró por eso.

Sin embargo la reacción que siguió la acción le hizo abrir los labios para emitir un sonido de protesta.

El sonido que el desgarrador grito de su madre ahogó. Y Draco tuvo que verla encogerse con tembloroso dolor antes de que todo pasara nuevamente y dejara escapar el llanto en sus húmedas mejillas.

Su padre hizo una negación y caminó hacia la lujosa mesa, en donde Draco pudo ver una gran cantidad de pergaminos. Los revolvió de manera impaciente hasta dar con uno de ellos y hacer notas al margen.

Observaciones y anotaciones.

Análisis y más pruebas.

Su madre se había convertido en… ¿eso?

¿Desde cuando se había desgastado la relación de sus padres para que llegaran a eso?

Draco no lo había notado.

Ya sabía que las cosas no eran muy emotivas, pero no pensó que llegaran a "eso".

Su padre giró de manera violenta. La varita escupió un hechizo que pareció novedoso al rubio y sacudió el cuerpo de su madre hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

Porque no podía haberla matado, ¿verdad?

.- No – bramó el hombre con impaciencia - ¡¡No! ¡¡Aun no!

El hombre caminó hacia ella y levantó su cuerpo.

Para sorpresa de Draco, lo hizo con cuidado.

El cuidado que tendría un amoroso consorte que no sería capaz de dañar a su pareja.

Que… extraño.

Draco se escabulló por los pasillos para que su padre no lo descubriera y se escondió con la intención de seguir espiando.

Lo vio caminar con pasos seguros, llevando a su madre con sumo cuidado y subió las escaleras con paciencia hasta llegar a su recamara.

Llegado a ese sitio Draco pensó que no tendría que seguir espiando.

Además… su madre había vuelto a despertar para pasar los brazos por el cuello de su padre y recibir un beso a cambio.

Sus padres eran complicados, ¿cierto?

o.o.o.o.o.o

.- ¿Qué pasa?

Esa era su madre a las 10 de la mañana; cómodamente sentada frente a Draco, disfrutando de un lujoso almuerzo y con una taza a medio camino.

Draco frunció el ceño.

No había rastro alguno de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Incluso, su madre, se había permitido utilizar un vestido sin mangas que exponían la preciosa piel que había sido herida.

Pero no había herida alguna.

No había nada,

Además de eso, ella lucía esa especial mirada que Draco había aprendido a conocer desde hace tiempo.

La mirada que delataba a su madre y hablaba de una perfecta vida marital con su padre.

.- Los vi… - Draco decidió ser directo y apretó los labios - ¿Mi padre fue a informar respecto a los resultados que obtuvo la noche anterior?

Narcisa arrugó la nariz como si le chocara la pregunta y acomodó su taza con te en la mesa, intacta.

.- Escucha, hijo, tu no entiendes…

.- Quiero entender – interrumpió, él con desprecio – Él te hirió… Te lastimó… ¿Una noche de sexo puede convencerte de olvidar eso?

.- No me hables de esa manera, jovencito – advirtió ella.

.- ¿Eres masoquista, madre?

La bofetada por parte de su madre le hizo comprender que no era algo que estuviese permitido preguntar.

Ellos no se lo permitirían.

.- ¡Tu padre merece más que reclamos! –dijo ella con seguridad –Serviría que te portaras como nuestro hijo, aunque sea esta vez.

o.o.o.o.o

El trabajo de su padre dio frutos al segundo mes.

Los días que transcurrieron para llegar a ese "logro" fueron una absoluta confusión en la mente del rubio.

No pudo comprenderlo.

Saber lo que sus padres estaban realizando salía de cualquier comprensión y solo notaba la miseria a la que ambos se estaban sometiendo. Cual fuera el resultado, no lo comprendía.

Sangre, llanto, humillación y dolor.

Era solo eso lo que Draco podía ver.

¡Y no lo comprendía!

Justo dos meses después, tras la incubación exitosa en un mago puro, Draco comprendió el horror al que estaban por someter a toda esa gente.

El propio rubio había visto a los demás con insignificancia, sin embargo no había pensado llegar hasta ese punto.

Convertirse en asesino jamás había sido opción, pese a que no se había negado a sus padres. Y no lo había molestado la idea de ser el hijo de unos asesinos, sin embargo ahora estaba en juego algo que no pensó poder llegar a perder, pese a todos los riesgos que había, podían arrebatárselo.

Por eso...

o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry llegó a mitad de la noche.

Draco supo que había ido a visitar a su amante, así que tuvo que realizar un gran esfuerzo para no reírse de esa necedad por encontrar en ella una buena razón para volver a "manos del enemigo"

El moreno debió tener serios problemas para decidir atravesar el umbral de la biblioteca y Draco tuvo que sonreír ante su perpleja expresión.

.- He tenido que trabajar mientras te divertías con tu amante- dijo el rubio de manera burlona.

Harry guardó silencio. La verdad no había sido divertido. Ni siquiera pudo ser de consuelo alguno. En cambio se dedicó a observar todos los trastos que el rubio había estado utilizando para preparar esa poción de horroroso olor que se detectaba en el interior de la biblioteca.

Y de todas maneras no habría podido decir nada. Sus ojos chocaron con un reguero de sangre que le provocó nauseas y tuvo que desviar la vista.

.- ¿Es necesario que seas tan cruel?

.- ¿Con un _muerto_, dices?- Se burló Draco y vertió "algo" al burbujeante líquido viscoso - Oh, si... Y pienso ser más cruel, si es necesario.

.- Tienes un tipo de perversión que no comprendo

Draco soltó una carcajada

.- No puedo imaginar cuantos tipos de perversión conoces como para asustarte del mío - se burló antes de moverse para hacer una notación - Tienes que mostrarme, Potter... Uno jamás puede llegar a ser lo suficientemente pervertido.

Harry frunció el ceño.

.- Tú debes superar al más grande pervertido.

Draco enarcó una ceja y meneó la cabeza antes de sacarse los guantes y mirar al moreno.

.- Me sorprende lo inocente que puedes llegar a ser, Potter. A estas alturas creo comprender la razón por la que el maravilloso trabajo de mi padre no hizo estragos en ti.

El muchacho parpadeó sorprendido.

.- ¿Qué pecado cometió tu amante?- preguntó Draco de repente.

¿Pecado?

.- Ninguno- Harry torció los labios.

.-Oh- El rubio giró los ojos con exasperación- Y a cambió de su vida llena de "gracias" y "bondades" enfermó de manera mortal al grado de convencerte de hacer esta sarta de tonterías.

.- Eso no te importa.

.- Tú hiciste que me importara- Draco tomó su varita y la guardó en su túnica- La vida sexual que has tenido, los malos pensamientos de Weasley, tus _amplios_ conocimientos de perversión... todo de ti me interesa...

Harry arrugó la nariz.

.- Estás siendo absolutamente obsesivo- reclamó.

.- Solo me dispongo a mostrarte mi grado de perversión para que lo compares con tus conocimientos.

.- ¿Uh?

Otra carcajada provocó un molesto rubor en Harry. Ser blanco de las burlas del rubio no era su ideal, aún cuando tuviera la razón.

Porque la tenía.

El muy maldito tenía toda la razón. Se estaba hundiendo en toda esa porquería y no encontraba la manera de mantenerse a flote.

No podía permitirlo, ¿verdad?

.- Siempre es mejor estar con ella - murmuró bajando la mirada.

Draco enarcó las cejas.

.- No dejaré de ser un ingenuo por ti- continuó Harry-, pero no me extraña. Has mostrado ser lo suficientemente "brutal" como para preferir estar en otro sitio- sonrió con sarcasmo- ¿Cómo no voy a dar todo por ella, si disfruté los pocos momentos de intimidad que hemos compartido?- lo miró- Tu experiencia sexual me resulta absolutamente abominable.

Draco pudo decir muchas cosas a eso. Deseó decirlo. Sin embargo no se le ocurrió ninguna.

.- Espera- el rubio arrugó la nariz- ¿Estás diciendo que esa pobretona es mejor que yo?

Harry sonrió al notar el orgullo herido en su rival.

.- Debes estar bromeando.- insistió.

.- ¿Qué otra razón puedo tener para soportar que me trates como basura?... Es más- agregó- gracias a ti la he valorado más... Tú me hiciste ver todos aquellos aspectos positivos en Ginny que había olvidado.

o.o.o.o.o.o

----------------------

_flash _

La sangre escurrió de sus preciosos labios hasta deslizarse por el cuello y depositarse en la blanca y fina cama.

Un jadeo burbujeante acabó con la agonizante respiración de la mujer y todo se volvió silencio.

Draco pudo levantar la mirada entonces.

Su mirada serena permaneció fija en la escena, como si desease memorizarla con cada detalle.

Deseaba recordar todo el transcurso de la enfermedad que su madre había sufrido, ya que era el único dato con el que podría luchar.

Deseaba analizar fríamente cada dato a su disposición para comprender todo eso. Quería entenderlo.

… quería atacarlo.

Su padre…

… había muerto.

Lo mataron. Harry Potter lo había matado.

Y la verdad no se lo reprochaba. Era justo lo que su padre se había buscado con todo eso.

De verdad que no se lo reprochaba.

En realidad estaba molesto.

Con él, con ella…

Con sus padres.

¿Quién les dio ese derecho?

¿Qué derecho tenían de dejarlo huérfano?

Malditos.

Malditos ambos.

El muchacho enterró la cabeza en sus manos.

Había presenciado poco a poco la etapa Terminal en su propia madre.

Cada momento, cada dolor y ruego.

Presenció todo.

Fue… horrible.

Draco soltó una desesperada carcajada.

Y más…

… y más….

¡¡Malditos ambos!

¡Los arruinaría!

El plan de él… el estúpido sacrificio de su madre.

¡Se los arruinaría!

Continuará...


	7. 06 Amplio Criterio

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias**: Slash.

Capítulo seis: Amplio criterio 

_¿Puedes comprender lo que es tener todo y perderlo de un momento a otro?_

_No._

_Hasta ahora has sido quien no tuvo nada y obtuvo todo._

_Y ahora…_

_Tu mano luce manchada con la sangre de un hombre…_

… _la sangre de mi propio padre…_

_Pero aun así no llamaste la atención de los espíritus infernales._

_Aun así no mereciste el castigo de la sangre que mi propio padre hizo._

_Aun así fuiste inocente._

_Porque no te manchaste las manos por ti._

_Hasta eso lo hiciste por los demás…_

Draco terminó por resoplar justo cuando tuvo que anotar una segunda reacción y torció los labios.

No estaba atento.

¿Y cómo iba a estarlo si no podía sacarse las palabras de Harry de la cabeza?

Era estúpido.

Sin embargo cada palabra estaba fija en su mente, a medida que avanzaba por los pasillos del hospital, a espera de que el medimago que le perseguía se cansara y lo dejara en paz.

¡Era estúpido!

.- Siento que estoy cerca de algo – dijo Draco para callar las preguntas de su acosador y se pasó la mano por el rubio cabello – Necesito que manden por el cuerpo que permanece en mi casa – ordenó – Desde hoy experimentaré con datos ambiguos.

El medimago se detuvo.

.- Esa clase de experimentos son muy riesgosos, señor Malfoy.

Draco lo sabía.

Sin embargo, desde siempre comprendió que toda esa situación había sido originada de algo, absolutamente fuera de lo común, aun para la comunidad mágica.

.- No pasará nada –murmuró sin darle importancia y se dispuso a escapar por los pasillos para avanzar a su casa.

La verdad es que no podría concentrarse en estar en el hospital, de todas maneras.

Estaba molesto desde que Harry soltó esa garrafal estupidez y no podía concentrarse.

Idiota.

El rubio suspiró sin dejar de avanzar, para no llamar la atención, hasta que algo llamó la suya.

Oh, vaya.

Gracias a una puerta entreabierta había alcanzado a ver ese cabello rojo que identificaría hasta en el mismo infierno.

Weasley.

Draco bufó antes de tocar la puerta con la yema de los dedos y verse detenido por una enorme enfermera.

.- No puede pasar, señor.

Draco enarcó una ceja.

.- Puedo ver que no sabe con quién esta hablando – dijo Draco con cinismo – Le recomiendo que se haga a un lado antes que decida dar su nombre al gerente para que pierda este patético trabajo.

La enfermera frunció el ceño.

.- Es usted quien no sabe con quién habla, señor – dijo ella con decisión – Estoy aquí cuidando de la prometida del señor Harry Potter y se me ha dado la orden de que nadie la moleste.

.- ¿Potter da esa clase de ordenes? – se burló Draco.

.- La señorita Weasley la ha dado.

Draco enarcó una ceja.

.- Vaya que se la ha creído, ¿no? – el rubio sonrió – No entraré a la habitación de la pobretona. El dato que necesitaba ya lo tengo.

o.o.o.o.o

Harry llegó al anochecer.

Para ser alguien que estaba sacrificando su libertad a cambio de una cura se le veía demasiado ausente.

Aunque Draco no estaba interesado en eso, precisamente.

Acababa de pelearse con los hombres encargados de llevarse el cuerpo del mago muerto y ahora estaba malhumorado porque había demasiados datos a experimentar y poco tiempo.

El solo ver a la inútil amante de Potter en el hospital se lo corroboraba.

Claro que Harry no podría comprenderlo. Para él solo sería una visita más. Con un posible recordatorio más de que ella era mucho mejor y que toda esa mierda estaba valiendo la pena.

Idiota, idiota.

.- Tienes justo la cara que tendría yo si viera a tu patética novia – dijo con cinismo.

Harry ignoró ese comentario.

.- No me gustan los hospitales – dijo él, sin estar dispuesto a admitir que no lo habían dejado entrar a ver a Ginny.

.- Es una de las instituciones más lóbrega que pueda existir en toda sociedad: cruel, sangrienta y mortal; pero definitivamente necesaria.

Harry suspiró.

.- Pero supongo que valió la pena en cuanto te alimentaste con la energía de tu amante - continuó el rubio.

.- Más que suficiente – dijo Harry con orgullo herido.

.- Me imagino – dijo Draco sin darle importancia – Lo que me tiene pensando es esa idiotez que dijiste.

Harry lo miró sin entender.

.- Ni te imaginas cuanto me jode pensar que hay alguien mejor que yo… Muy especialmente si se trata de un Weasley.

.- Ohhh… - Harry sonrió – Tu orgullo esta terriblemente herido, ¿no?

.- Cualquiera se sentiría herido si lo comparan con una Weasley.

.- Esa inaceptación que tienes de la realidad me parece absurda – dijo el moreno encogiendo los hombros.

.- Precisamente me veo atrapado en tu _carente realidad_ – dijo Draco con un tono de voz diplomático – Así que he decidido _ampliarla_.

¿Ah?

Harry tuvo que permanecer en silencio para analizar esa frase.

No. No la comprendía.

Y la verdad pensó que tendría más tiempo para analizarla hasta que levantó la mirada y tuvo que darse cuenta de que Draco se había acercado hasta estar frente a él y mirarlo de esa manera que…

.- ¿_Carente realidad_? – fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.

.- Voy a enseñarte quién es mejor…

Fue con esa frase que Harry comprendió a lo que se refería.

Un escalofrío recorrió su piel, debido a que recordaba perfectamente lo que se sintió la primera vez y estuvo consciente de que no quería.

No.

¡No!

Pero no pudo expresarlo directamente cuando unos brazos lo atraparon contra un pecho agitado.

Cerró los ojos al momento en que unos labios besaron su frente y lo sintió tan extraño que tuvo que recordar el nombre de ella.

Lo repitió mil veces a medida que sus pasos pesados se dejaron arrastrar hasta la habitación y volvió a hacerlo al sentir que le desnudaron.

Pero…

Hubo algo diferente.

Hubo algo que le oprimió el corazón de manera dolorosa al momento en que su espalda se arqueó en busca de más contacto.

Y llegó el momento en que el nombre de ella se le olvidó.

La olvidó…

El corazón de Harry bombeó con violencia en el justo momento en que se sintió sobre la cama. Sus manos se cerraron con fuerza en la manta y permaneció rígido al percibir el primer tacto ajeno.

No pudo detener el temor que nació de su interior.

Fue consciente de cada sensación de temor que invadió su mente al grado de convencerle de cerrar los ojos y apretarlos con fuerza.

No quería verlo. No podría evitar sentirlo, pero no quería verlo. Y de nuevo pensó que podría soportarlo.

Dolor, temor, horror...

Podría soportarlo de nuevo.

¿Verdad?

.- Potter... - llamó el rubio- Potter...

Harry se atrevió a abrir los ojos y posar la mirada en el rubio. Tanta fue su sorpresa al encontrar algo ¿diferente?

Draco sonrió.

.- No te atrevas a perderte de esto, Potter; te voy a abrir los ojos.

Harry jadeó sorprendido ante ese tono de voz tan extraño.

Un tono de voz que extrajo un extraño entusiasmo de algún lado y, le hizo morderse el labio inferior para que el dolor le recordara la situación que estaba por ocurrir.

.- No te asustes.

.- No tengo miedo - protestó el moreno en el justo momento en que una mano se escurrió bajo la tela de su camisa.

.- ¿Ese temblor en tu piel debe ser señal de que estoy haciendo las cosas bien?

Ojalá hubiese podido replicar a eso, sin embargo una firme boca cubrió la suya para acariciar de una forma que le pareció absolutamente novedosa.

Una novedad absolutamente sensual, que le tomó desprevenido arrancó un sonido que le pareció ajeno.

Todo era una siniestra novedad que Harry disfrutó lo suficiente . Y echar la cabeza hacia atrás y dar espacio a esos labios para acariciar la piel de su cuello.

Tenía que admitirlo; todo eso podía opacar cualquier mala experiencia.

Le hacía desear más a medida que su cuerpo se arqueaba e inquietaba cada vez más.

Y era... "extraño".

Extraño ser tocado de esa manera que estremecía el rincón más insospechado en su cuerpo. Extraño apreciarlo entrar sin provocar ese dolor que sintió la primera vez y abrazarse a su cuerpo para ser conciente del momento en que entraba y salía una y otra vez, provocando que esos jadeos escaparan de su garganta para recibir, a cambio, las palabras siseantes e incomprensibles de Draco que provocaban mayor gozo.

¡Lo estaba disfrutando!

Tanto lo disfrutaba que Harry estuvo a punto de admitir que si carecía de mayor visión. Y ahora que la estaba teniendo, comenzaba a comprender que las cosas habían cambiado.

Estaba cambiando... y Harry no creía estar listo para eso.

o.o.o.o.o

.- ¿Dónde esta Harry?

Hermione terminó se arreglar las flores en el jarrón de cristal y se enderezó para ver a Ginny.

.- Esta muy ocupado – dijo con tranquilidad.

.- No ha venido a verme.

La muchacha evitó hacer un gesto de desagrado ante eso, en cambio colocó una sonrisa en sus labios rosados.

.- Supe que vino ayer – dijo simplemente – Y anteayer… Y… ¿toda la semana pasada?

.- Pero no vino hoy – insistió la pelirroja.

Hermione fingió recapacitarlo y suspiró para mirar a la pelirroja.

.- Quizá ya comprendió que no lo dejarías entrar – murmuró con fingida inocencia -

No es un tonto… Debía aprenderlo tarde o temprano, Ginny.

.- ¿Qué cosa? – la pelirroja arrugó la nariz - ¡Su deber es estar a mi lado!

.- No pareces recordarlo cada que llega – señaló la muchacha con tono cansino – Y no me digas que no sabes de lo que hablo…. Ambas sabemos que desde que esta tontería se inició, has estado angustiando a Harry innecesariamente.

.- ¿Innecesariamente? – chilló la muchacha - ¡¡Voy a morirme! ¡¡¿Eso te parece innecesario!

Hermione terminó por impacientarse y se levantó.

.- Deberías dejar de pensar solamente en tu dolor para pensar un poco en el dolor de Harry… Ni siquiera puedes imaginar lo que está pasando, así que deja de sobreactuar conmigo… Guarda energías para cuando él intente volver a tu lado, de donde lo has estado echando sin contemplaciones.

Hermione bufó y escapó de la habitación.

La verdad es que no era recomendable enfadarse en su estado.

Con un suspiro recargó su cuerpo contra la puerta y se frotó el vientre.

.- Pobre Harry…

o.o.o.o.o

.- Pobre… pobrecillo, Potter….

Harry arrugó la nariz ante esa frase y bajó el libro que había estado mirando para evitar hacer caso a Malfoy.

.- Deja de molestarme – advirtió fastidiado.

Draco sonrió de manera gatuna y tocó la cara de su reloj de mano con el dedo índice… Clara muestra de que sabía lo que Harry estaba evadiendo.

.- ¿Dónde esta ese apasionado corazón que corre al lado de su moribunda amante para recordar lo perfecta que es, comparada con el tirano que ayer te hizo gemir de placer entre sus brazos?

Harry bufó. Era eso lo que lo tenía fastidiado.

Olvidarse de lo "malo" que era Malfoy sexualmente lo había hecho presa de ridículos ataques de palabras en donde siempre salía a relucir su "buena" mejora.

.- Hoy no es día de visitas – dijo Harry enterrando la cara en el libro de nuevo.

Draco soltó una carcajada.

.- ¿El poderoso Harry Potter necesita que le den permiso para ver a su propia novia?

Harry bufó. Esa era información que no pensaba revelar.

Pensó rápidamente en una mentira inteligente que callara toda esa secuencia de palabrería, hasta que un tacto le hizo saltar alerta y alejarse del sofá en el que estaba acomodado.

.- ¡Malfoy! – se quejó indignado por la sorpresiva caricia que había recibido sin previo aviso.

.- ¿Si? – Draco lo miró de una manera tan… sexy. Lo suficiente como para que Harry olvidara todo lo que estaba por decir. ¡Demonios! - ¿"Tócame, Malfoy"? – sugirió el rubio con maldad - ¿"Hazme gemir de placer con tus caricias y ensucia mi cuerpo con brutal perversión"?

Harry enmudeció. Sentía la boca seca.

.- Siempre puedo mostrarte un estilo más de perversión – Draco rió – Ya sabes… - lo miró con deseo - … uno que salga de esos tantos que conoces – se burló.

.- ¡B – basta! – el moreno se las arregló para alejarse lo suficiente y, de paso, permitirse recuperar un poco de seguridad – ¡Desde ayer estas insoportable!

Draco meneó la cabeza.

.- Me divierte ser así… por qué voy a negarlo – admitió – Además – agregó – he encontrado un aliciente para mi investigación… Las pesadas y tensas horas en que tengo que buscar reacciones se hacen más soportables cuando pienso que podré tocar tu cuerpo y hacer que tu espalda se arquee con cada caricia hasta exponer tu…

.- ¡¡Malfoy! – interrumpió el moreno indignado, y absolutamente rojo - ¡Eres un obseso!

Draco sonrió ante eso y se sentó en el sofá del que Harry había escapado.

La verdad es que…. Le encantaba provocar al moreno.

Lo había encontrado más divertido a provocarle dolor. Y lo comprendió justo tras tener sexo, la noche anterior.

Porque Harry era increíblemente ingenuo e inocente, al menos para eso. Y Draco comprendió que el héroe era poderoso en batalla, pero vulnerable en lo que al sexo se refiere.

Y era eso lo que Draco quería. Vulnerabilidad en el héroe.

.- Oh, vamos… - el rubio no desistió – Siempre es más divertido cuando cooperas…

Harry arrugó la nariz.

.- Yo no cooperé – gruñó.

.- Debió ser otro hombre, con tu voz, tu aliento, tus ruegos, tu piel caliente y tu gran… gran…

.- ¡¡Malfoy!

.- … erección frotándose contra mi vientre – Draco se rió de la cara de angustia del moreno.

.- ¡Ya basta!

El rubio suspiró ante eso y recargó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.

.- ¿No es un buen intercambio, Potter? – preguntó de repente, perdiendo todo el tono de broma.

Harry lo miró sin comprender

.- Yo haré la cura de la enfermedad a la que todos temen… A cambio, tú me darás tu cuerpo hasta que ese día llegue… Después de eso podrás correr a los brazos de tu "valiosa" amante y olvidarte que todo esto pasó.

.- Pero ya has tomado mi cuerpo – murmuró el moreno con cierto dolor – Aun cuando no quiera cooperar… lo harás.

Draco sonrió al recordar ese día.

.- Incluso los Malfoy cometemos errores – se jactó.

.- No me digas – ironizó Harry.

.- El punto – ignoró Draco – es que me resulta más divertido cuando eres tu quien se arrastra… Ruégame que te tome, Potter… Ruega por sentirme entrar en tu cuerpo hasta que el día llegue…

Harry enmudeció de nueva cuenta.

Vaya que ese chico era muy ocurrente, ¿cierto?

.- ¿Perdón?

.- Pídeme que te haga mío cada noche… cada momento en que estés aquí… A cambio yo haré lo que quieras… Me convertiré en héroe médico si quieres… Te doy mi palabra…

.- Jamás pensé que tú necesitaras de eso, Malfoy – murmuró Harry.

.- Lo necesito – admitió Draco – Si eres tu, mi más odiado enemigo, quien se humilla, podré hacer lo que sea por lograrlo… Si eres tu quien esta a mis pies, trabajaré día y noche por conseguirlo… Si haces lo que jamás pensaste hacer para mí… salvaré a tu amante.

Harry frunció el ceño.

"En las manos del enemigo" Era así como se sentía.

Completamente.

Absolutamente.

¿Entonces?

.- ¿Es un trato? –preguntó de repente.

.- Un trato de caballeros… - dijo Draco con humor - No dejaré morir a tu amante, pero, a cambio, no debes dejar morir mi pasión.

Harry bajó la mirada.

Era… extraño.

.- Esta bien… - dijo al fin.

Draco sonrió sin mirarlo.

Tan predecible.

Era el perfecto héroe que podría sacrificar todo por los demás.

… lo sacrificaba todo por ella…

Y ahora lo demostraba al acercarse de nuevo para acomodarse sobre las piernas de Draco, recargando su cuerpo en el de él y posando sus labios en el cuello expuesto.

Era…

Draco tomó al moreno de los hombros para acercarlo más y atrapar esos labios de manera exigente.

Sexo por contrato…

.. solo eso…

… al menos se encargaría de disfrutarlo hasta que llegara el momento…


	8. 07 ¿Por qué?

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias**: Slash.

Capítulo siete: ¿Por qué? 

Harry recargó la frente en la madera pulida de la puerta.

La puerta estaba cerrada.

La enfermera había sido muy clara.

Ella no quería verlo… No podía… Estaba muy débil.

El moreno suspiró de dolorosa manera y se preguntó si el tiempo era suficiente.

Él estaba haciendo lo posible. Desde hace ocho días estaba haciendo lo posible. Pero al llegar a esa habitación de lujo, en el hospital, donde no podía atravesar la puerta de madera; se preguntaba si en verdad valdría la pena.

Se había convertido en el complaciente amante de la persona que encontraría la cura para Ginny, pero no veía el momento en que todo eso llegara a su fin.

Ciertamente no tenía nada de qué quejarse.

Draco estaba siendo terriblemente complaciente… especialmente _complaciente_… Pero a medida que los momentos sexuales aumentaban, Harry se encontraba con más y más inquietudes. Su corazón se desgarraba más y más, de tal manera que no podía soportar el dolor.

El dolor aumentaba en vez de disminuir.

Las dudas aumentaban.

Y la razón era precisamente esa puerta cerrada que no le permitía ver el rostro de ella.

¿Cómo estaba ella?

¿Por qué no le dejaba entrar?

¿Por qué lo dejaba fuera?

Harry suspiró retirando la frente de la madera pulida y giró sobre sus talones para avanzar por el pasillo.

El nudo que se le había formado en la garganta le impidió intentar convencer a la enfermera.

No lo haría por esta vez.

Ya no lo haría.

Había resultado más doloroso que le negaran la entrada cuando intentaba hacer ejercer un derecho del que se había sentido merecedor.

Quizá no lo era. Quizá nunca lo fue.

Y a medida que los pasos lo alejaban de la habitación, aumentaban más las dudas y el corazón le dolía con mayor fuerza.

Dolía pensar… dolía respirar.

Al menos ahí, en el hospital, dolía.

Harry frunció el ceño ante ese pensamiento y se transportó a la mansión de Draco. Atravesó la puerta recordándose mentalmente que debía engañarlo, así que colocó esa máscara de neutralidad en su rostro, adornada por una tenue sonrisa.

Tenía que engañarlo. Porque si lograba engañarlo a él, a Malfoy, Harry lograría engañarse también a sí mismo.

_Necesitaba engañar a ambos. _

Harry se detuvo en el marco para ver a su protector y un fugaz pensamiento, del que no supo su procedencia, le hizo recordar lo ocurrido el día anterior… y el anterior a ese… y el otro…

La verdad es que había sido, _excitante. _Lo suficiente para que su cuerpo reaccionara al instante con ese, ahora, conocido escalofrío que recorrió su piel hasta hacerla sensible a cualquier señal que emitiera el rubio.

Había aprendido a conocerlo. A saber justo lo que quería y el momento en que lo quería.

Sabía el preciso instante en que Draco estaba de buen humor para tener sexo con él y lo había aprovechado. Había aprendido, también, a alejarse de hurtadillas cuando lo notaba de mal humor, y encerrarse en su habitación ignorando la desilusión que su cuerpo le hacía saber.

Lo sabía todo.

Bueno… no todo… Pero había un conocimiento que se le escapaba y no podía alcanzarlo.

Algo que el propio Harry no estaba seguro de querer saber y se conformaba con esa mirada azul llena de… algo… que lo enternecía en el momento justo en que sus brazos lo traicionaban y se enredaban en el cuello de Draco para permitirle derramarse en su interior.

Era… perturbador.

Harry apretó los labios y recordó que no debía pensar en eso. Recordó que debía engañarlo y se adentró en la biblioteca notando a Draco mucho más ágil que las veces anteriores.

Lo notó activo a medida que hacía registros y volvía a verter ingredientes nuevos en la apestosa poción, solo para volver a verter más y más ingredientes.

Entonces se dio cuenta.

Draco estaba de estupendo humor.

Sabiendo eso, Harry se encaminó hasta reducir la distancia y notó una esporádica mirada del rubio que le estremeció.

Draco estiró su cuerpo de manera felina y comenzó a guardar los pergaminos.

Finalmente suspiró y se dejó caer en el sofá con una preciosa sonrisa.

.- Que… _placer_ verte de nuevo – saludó Draco.

Harry se limitó a acercarse. Acomodó sus piernas a cada lado de las caderas de Draco y se sentó completamente en sus piernas; recargando la cabeza en ese pecho.

.- ¿Aun es mejor que yo? – preguntó Draco.

Harry apretó los párpados. Ojalá no hubiera hecho esa pregunta. Ojalá no le hiciera dudar así.

.- Si…

Harry sintió los brazos del rubio en torno a su espalda e instintivamente se arqueó para que ambos pechos se tocaran. Los labios de él se posaron en la piel del su cuello y mordisquearon con esa suavidad a la que él respondió lamiéndose los labios.

Las yemas de los dedos de Draco se escurrieron por debajo de sus ropas hasta llegar a sus tetillas y el moreno gimió ante la caricia.

Sus caderas se movieron inquietas hasta encontrar esa firmeza en Draco y un jadeo le sorprendió de nuevo antes de frotarse contra ella con total descaro.

Sentirlo de esa manera se había vuelto algo absolutamente tranquilizador.

Tranquilizaba su dolor, sus dudas y a su corazón.

Anestesiaba todo aquello que le inquietaba para transformarlo en eso que ahora desabrochaba la camisa de Draco para exponer la piel de su pecho y frotarse contra ella antes de inclinar la cara y lamer una y otra vez.

Se había convertido en eso.

Por ella… con él…

.-... Malfoy… - musitó el moreno mordiéndose el labio inferior.

.- Últimamente estamos impacientes – se rió el rubio deslizando una mano hasta sus nalgas para apretarlas con lujuria – Me gusta eso – aclaró antes de meterse por debajo del pantalón para tocar esa delicada entrada y presionar un poco, arrancando otro jadeo del moreno - ¿Te gusta también, Potter?

.- Si…

.- ¿Me quieres dentro de ti?

Harry tragó en seco.

.- Si…

.- Pídemelo.

Harry se vio apartado y protestó al instante. Al abrir los ojos notó esa mirada atenta y expectante del rubio hasta fundirse con ella y complacerlo (de nuevo).

.- Malfoy… - gimió al sentir que sus pantalones y ropa interior eran apartadas, dejando desnudo su trasero – Yo… - gimió - … entra en mi cuerpo…

.- ¿En serio? – ronroneó Draco a su oído. Dedicando su atención a desnudar su miembro firme y dirigirlo a la fisura de Harry, tocando con la punta - ¿No olvidas algo?

Harry pensó que lo podía odiar en esos momentos.

.-… Malfoy… - musitó frotándose contra esa erección.

.- No puede ser tan difícil, Potter – dijo el rubio mordiendo la barbilla – Solo dilo…

.- Por favor… - Harry se apretó aun más contra él – Entra en mi cuerpo, por favor…

Una revolución azotó el corazón de Harry en cuanto sintió la manera en que el rubio se adentraba en su interior.

Lento, suave y firme.

Todo acompañado de esa lluvia de besos en su rostro y cuello. Todo con esas manos posesionándose de su trasero para ayudarle a subir y bajar, entrando y saliendo de él una y otra vez. Arrancando esos eróticos sonidos de ambas gargantas hasta que llegase el momento en que ambos los callaban con un beso.

Su corazón latió con más velocidad y Harry tuvo que darse cuenta de toda la esperanza que había depositado en su rival. Dejándolo entrar, no solo en su cuerpo…

Y… tuvo miedo.

Pero el sentimiento fue sobrepasado por aquella deliciosa sensación física que agitó más ambas respiraciones. Fue mayor el desgaste físico con el que acompañó ese firme miembro en su cuerpo hasta alcanzar el éxtasis.

Y lo sintió derramarse en su interior.

La fuerza con la que lo apretó pareció estrujar más que sus brazos y Harry tuvo la sensación de que algo estaba fuera de su lugar.

Algo estaba mal.

Y de nuevo, Harry no se sintió listo.

¿Cómo iba a estarlo en esas circunstancias?

No tenía seguridad de nada y lo estaba dando todo.

Harry jadeó dolorosamente ante eso.

¿Todo?

o.o.o.o.o.o

.- No es un dato que sea fácil de obtener- dijo Hermione antes de meter la cuchara con gelatina en su boca y tragó - Ron no tiene acceso a los detalles que Malfoy dio para lograr detener la enfermedad.

Harry suspiró y recargó la cara en sus hombros, apoyados en la mesa.

.- Siento que hay algo que debo saber- murmuró con cansancio-. Hay bastantes inquietudes que no soporto... Quizá si comprendiera la naturaleza de contagio, podría sentirme menos idiota en todo esto.

La mujer negó.

.- De trata de información clasificada...

.- ¿Información clasificada? – murmuró Harry con impaciencia – Ron esta por encima de cualquier individuo con influencias, ¿cómo pueden negarle esa información?

Hermione hizo un ademán afirmativo antes de suspirar y llevarse a la boca un dulce de chocolate.

.- No me estás escuchando – dijo ella con paciencia – No solo se trata de información clasificada. Se trata de información inexistente.

.- Creo que no comprendo – dijo Harry.

.- El ministerio de Magia no tiene esa información. Draco Malfoy jamás se molestó en darla.

Harry frunció el ceño ante eso.

.- ¿Es posible que haga eso?

.- No realmente – admitió ella - , pero si lo vemos de manera práctica, es comprensible.

.- ¿A qué te refieres?

.- Al ministerio de Magia no le importa la forma en que se inició el contagio; le importa el momento en que se detuvo… Y si Draco Malfoy pudo hacer eso a cambio de que no le hicieran preguntas, lo aceptan. Aceptan cualquier cosa porque Draco siga haciendo investigaciones hasta encontrar la cura… Si no la encuentra no importa, porque ya no habrá un caso más de infección.

.- Pero Ginny no entra entre los beneficiados… - musitó Harry.

.- Es perfectamente sacrificable para el ministerio de Magia – aceptó Hermione – Han salvado las vidas que pudieron salvar. Si no pueden salvar más, no importa.

Harry apretó los labios ante eso.

Sonaba bastante entendible, viniendo del ministerio de Magia. Sin embargo no lo aceptaba.

.- Quizá debieras preguntárselo a él mismo – sugirió Hermione.

.- Será un lindo momento – ironizó Harry – "Oye, Malfoy, ¿cómo fue que tu padre logró crear esa eficiente enfermedad?" – frunció el ceño – El que estemos teniendo sexo no significa que pueda hacerlo.

Hermione enarcó una ceja ante la accidental información y sonrió al ver el rojo rostro de su amigo.

.- Es cierto – admitió ella con burla – No significa que puedas preguntarle directamente lo que está pasando – perdió su sonrisa - ¿No es demasiado a cambio de nada?

.- Es la vida de Ginny – dijo Harry.

Hermione suspiró.

.- Si – dijo finalmente, sin expresar directamente lo que pensaba y recargó la barbilla en una mano - ¿Qué esperas lograr sabiendo la manera en que se infectó?

.- Espero comprender…

.- Estás trabajando por la cura – ella lo miró – Aun cuando sea con sexo, te esta costando… ¿por qué no lo dejas así?

.- ¿Por qué solo hubo ciertos infectados? – preguntó Harry - ¿Por qué se infectó ella? ¿Por qué no yo?... ¿Cómo?

Hermione comprendió todas esas inquietudes y suspiró.

.- Ron no puede conseguir esas respuestas – dijo de nuevo – Es el propio Draco quien las tiene, ya que él detuvo el contagio.

.- Lo entiendo…

.- Harry… - comenzó Hermione con inseguridad – La verdad es que no sé si esto sea mejor… Quiero decir… jamás te había visto tan tranquilo…

.- Solo es un trato por la cura – dijo el moreno.

.- Pese a eso – la muchacha frunció el ceño – fue Malfoy quien te regresó la esperanza… Ginny no ha podido hacerlo…

.- Ginny esta enferma…

.- ¿Eso la justifica? – preguntó Hermione con suavidad – Te deja fuera de su habitación día tras día y no atiende tus necesidades… Estás haciendo todo esto por ella y ella no responde.

.- Ella esta enferma – insistió Harry.

Hermione apretó los labios.

.- Si… - dijo finalmente - ; ella es la víctima aquí.

Hermione se preguntó qué pasaría cuando Ginny dejara de ser esa víctima.

No deseó que ese momento llegara.

o.o.o.o.o

Draco levantó la mirada.

Notar atento al moreno le hizo pensar que algo estaba pasando.

Algo que, sin embargo, no le importaba, ¿verdad?

Sin embargo…

… no podría seguir trabajando con esos ojos verdes clavados en él.

Y Draco estaba seguro que esa mirada no era de urgente deseo. Así que estaba a un paso de perder la poca paciencia con la que había tenido que trabajar ese día. Desde que una idea más, había sido un rotundo fracaso.

.- ¿Qué? – se fastidió Draco.

Harry suspiró.

.- Me estaba… preguntando si…

Draco giro los ojos al ver que no se animaba a decirlo directamente.

.- Mira, Potter – dijo – no tengo tiempo ni humor para verte titubear, así que dilo de una buena vez.

.- ¿Cómo es la naturaleza de infección?

Draco palideció.

Y vaya que lo hizo.

.- ¿Qué? – repitió Draco como si esperara que cambiase de pregunta.


	9. 08 Razón sin razón

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias**: Slash.

Besa mis labios con brutal violencia.

Quizá, de esa manera, sentiré que el dolor de mi alma es mínimo y pueda seguir andando por este burlón destino.

Dime que me amas...

Ámame...

Hazlo o sentiré que no puedo escapar de esta miseria que has compartido conmigo.

Capítulo siete: Razón sin razón 

.- La manera de contagio- repitió Harry con esa ingenuidad suya.- Debes comprenderlo ya que has detenido el contagio. Incluso estás por encontrar la cura.

Draco comprendía perfectamente la intención de la pregunta, sin embargo no cabía dentro de su comprensión, el dar la respuesta.

¿Decirle a Harry todo aquello que había hecho del trabajo de su padre una perfecta arma homicida?

¿Todo?

¡Claro que no!

Ni siquiera una mínima parte de esa información podría evitar toda la brutal reacción que provocaría.

.- No lo haré- dijo Draco con decisión.

.- ¿Perdón?- Harry pareció absolutamente tomado por sorpresa.

.- No te explicaré el proceso de contagio- reafirmó y arrugó la frente- No puedo comprender que te hizo pensar que podías llegar y pedirme eso.

.- Tenemos un trato.

.- Nuestro pacto no incluye que te de ese tipo de datos, Potter.

Harry apretó los labios.

¿Que no?

.- ¿Por qué?- preguntó con poca paciencia-. Toda esta mierda está ahogándome... ¡Necesito saberlo!

.- No sabes lo que estás pidiendo- Draco se levantó para comenzar a caminar en círculos.- No tienes ni la más mínima idea.

.- ¡¿Por qué no me lo dices!- acusó Harry-. Tú tienes ese conocimiento y lo quieres para ti solo.

.- _Y estoy bastante orgulloso de eso _- dijo el rubio con cinismo - _No puedes imaginar - agregó con sorna._

.- ¡Dímelo!- ordenó Harry.

Draco apretó los labios ante esa imperiosa insistencia e intentó huir del estudio; sin embargo el moreno impidió su avance y lo retó con esa furiosa mirada verde.

No.

No era adecuado.

No podía.

Sin embargo. Draco se convenció en que lo merecía.

Merecía saber toda la dolorosa verdad para sufrirla.

Merecía terminar de ahogarse en esa mierda que, el propio Harry, acababa de notar.

¡La merecía!

Por eso Draco soltó una socarrona y amarga historia antes de plantarse frente al moreno.

.- Detén esto- ordenó.

.- Dime la verdad- insistió Harry.

.- Idiota- gruño el rubio pasándose una mano por el cabello y soltó otra risotada- Pero ya que insistes, puedo echar mas mierda sobre tu cabeza.

Harry palideció al verlo sentarse y sonreír con esa crueldad.

.- Mi padre hizo un trato con oscuros espíritus.- meneó una mano- Supo que esos seres estaban ávidos de compañía: seres como ellos, llenos de ambición y odio... emociones humanas cuya exageración les permitiría apoderarse de su alma.

.- No comprendo...- musitó Harry.

.- Toda la gente que se infectó ocultaba una emoción pervertida, algo que si se sabe, podría tachar su _pureza social_... - frunció el ceño- Mi madre deseaba que el trabajo de mi padre fuera un éxito, pero en el fondo quería asesinar, no directamente con sus manos, pero quería hacerlo... Mi propio padre fue víctima de su propio trato, pero su perversa satisfacción le impidió comprender el verdadero horror que acababa de crear.

Harry enmudeció.

Todo eso era tan...

.- Pero Ginny...

Draco soltó otra carcajada.

Tu amante pecó por su soberbia –acusó el rubio – Aquello que le hizo creerse superior al resto de las jóvenes porque fue ella, entre todas, quien atrapó el corazón del héroe; el gran Harry Potter…

.- Ella no…

.- ¡Claro que si! – se burló el rubio – Tanto que se ha dado el lujo de impedir la entrada a todo aquel que quiera verla, bajo la consigna de que es "la prometida enferma de Harry Potter".

Harry frunció el ceño.

Era… ¿cierto?

Draco debió notar su turbación.

Sin embargo se había escuchado suficientemente molesto ya, y Harry pensó que era normal que estuviese a la ofensiva.

.- Siempre es un placer compartirte de la mierda que tengo en las manos, Potter – dijo el rubio levantándose para caminar hacia la salida del estudio – Disfrútala… Lograste saber lo poco que vale aquello por lo que manchaste tus manos con la sangre de Lord Voldemort.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Un hombre tambaleante caminaba por las callejas.

Torpe a cada paso que daba. Sucio y desalineado a los ojos de los demás magos, quienes le miraban con desagrado y le rodeaban para no tener que pasar a su lado.

Justo el hombre que desprendía murmullos de desaprobación por su padre, todo acompañado de ademanes negativos y reprobantes.

Un hombre inaceptable.

Que curioso era ver a la sociedad desde ese lado.

Notar que la justicia por la que había peleado era frágil y se había roto bajo la discriminación, que se notaba más, ahora que había paz y la gente podía caminar con toda tranquilidad por las calles.

Que curioso.

Pero, ¿era así desde antes?

¿Había luchado por "eso" desde el principio?

Harry dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones y recargó la frente en la pared mohosa.

El dolor era insoportable.

Pensar era insoportable.

Y cada pensamiento desgarraba su corazón a medida que los segundos se transformaban en minutos para convertirse en horas y tornarse en días.

Era insoportable.

Harry sollozó.

Tanto dolor en una sola mente. Todo acumulado bajo presencia de una enfermedad cuya dinámica descubría aquello que el hombre escondía al hombre.

Y ahora...

.- ¿Cuál es la motivación de un héroe?- musitó Harry.

Él tuvo una.

La tuvo.

_... y la perdió..._

¿Y ahora?

Tres semanas no le ayudaron a encontrarla de nuevo. Y sin ella sentía que todas sus acciones, habían sido inútiles.

Que tontería...

.- Es un gran investigador... - se alcanzó a escuchar la voz de una anciana bruja- ¡Ha encontrado la cura!

¿Cura?

.- Lo escuché justo ayer- replicó otra- Gracias a Dios.

Harry enderezó su cuerpo para ver a ambas ancianas. Un poco de comprensión invadió su mente al darse cuenta de las palabras pronunciadas.

¿La cura?

.- _Mi cura_- musitó Harry.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.- ¿Nada?- Hermione suspiró preocupada viendo el ademán negativo de su esposo- No pudo perderse simplemente, Ron. Debe aparecer.

.- Pues se ha escondido bastante bien –ironizó el pelirrojo - … justo ahora cuando Ginny se ha recuperado. No comprendo.

.- Es muy difícil la situación a la que Harry se ha sometido – evadió la muchacha - , por eso estoy tan preocupada.

Ron se inclinó a besar a su esposa y le acomodó el cabello. Estuvo a punto de agregar algo cuando unos gritos llamaron su atención.

.- ¿Esa es Ginny? – Hermione arrugó la nariz.

Ambos se encaminaron hasta la habitación de la pelirroja, guiados por la alterada voz.

Grande fue la sorpresa de Hermione al ver a Harry, recargado en el marco de la puerta.

.- ¡Amigo! – Ron se alegró de verlo y se acercó para saludarlo, pero la expresión de advertencia en rostro de su hermana menor le hizo comprender que algo no estaba bien - ¿Qué pasa?

.- ¡"Pasa" que tu amigo me tiene cansada! – dijo ella alterada y miró a Harry con reproche - ¿No te basta desaparecer por un mes? ¿A qué vienes ahora, Harry?

.- Creo que estás exagerando, Ginny – intervino Hermione.

.- ¡Era yo la que estuvo a punto de morir! – aulló ella, indignada con la castaña – Tu no tuviste que preocuparte por eso, Hermione… ¡Tu no sufriste infección!

Harry arrugó la nariz.

La verdad es que comprendía el móvil, pero pensó que no valdría la pena hacérselo saber a Ginny.

.- Necesité de todos – continuó la pelirroja y se volvió a ver a Harry - … te necesité, Harry…

.- ¿De veras…? – murmuró el moreno.

.- ¡¿Te atreves a cuestionarlo?¡ - la pelirroja no cabía en su indignación – Me dejaste porque iba a morir, pero ahora que supiste que he sobrevivido te atreves a volver….

.- Ginny, no… – pidió Ron.

.- ¡¡Esa es la verdad! – acusó la pelirroja – Dejé de ser útil para Harry en cuanto supo que moriría… Ahora no lo quiero… ¡¡No lo quiero a mi lado!

Harry dejó escapar el aire en su pecho.

Le pareció notar una respiración quebrada, pero no estuvo seguro si se trataba de eso, o de lo que quedaba de su maltratado corazón.

.- Eso es mentira – dijo Hermione, pero Harry la detuvo con un cansino gesto.

.- ¿Eso crees, Ginny? – preguntó Harry con suavidad.

.- ¿Hay algo más? – retó ella.

.- ¿Importa si hay algo más? – Harry parecía en verdad cansado - ¿Importó alguna vez?

La pelirroja levantó la barbilla con soberbia.

La soberbia de la que Draco le habló a Harry.

Aquella que llamó la atención de los espíritus… causantes de tan cruel enfermedad.

.- ¿Alguna vez me amaste? – musitó Harry con seriedad. Su voz había perdido volumen debido a que no quería denunciar esa emoción rota que amenazaba con derrumbarlo ahí. Justo frente a ella.

La verdad es que solo el orgullo lo tenía de pie.

No quería derrumbarse frente a ella.

Incluso ahora dudaba haberla amado.

Ahora solo era Ginny Weasley, quien se enorgulleció de llamar la atención de Harry Potter… El pobre e ingenuo Harry Potter.

.- ¿Te importó alguna vez? – retó ella.

.- Si… - susurró Harry.

Ella sonrió.

.- Alguna vez lo hice, pero ahora me causas repulsión, Harry.

.- Oh – la verdad es que el moreno no pudo enfadarse.

.- ¡¡Di algo! – exigió ella.

.- No puedo… - admitió el moreno.

Ginny pareció exasperarse en verdad y levantó una mano para abofetearlo. Sin embargo jamás lo logró.

La mano de Harry había atrapado la de ella y la apretaba con dolorosa firmeza.

Harry la miró.

.- Me alegra que hallas recuperado la salud – le dijo antes de soltarla y girar sobre sus talones.

Necesitaba escapar de ahí.

Hermione corrió tras el chico, preocupada y se interpuso en su camino.

.- Harry…

.- No importa – dijo él a su amiga y le sonrió.

.- Pero… tu…

.- No te preocupes… Voy al lugar de donde jamás debí negarme a entrar.

Hermione parpadeó sin comprender y lo vio partir.

Poco importó escuchar a Ron, intentando hacer entrar en razón a su hermana. La verdad es que Hermione estaba preocupada. Terriblemente preocupada.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Muy pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de magos son mucho mejores que otras, Potter. No querrás hacerte amigo de los de la clase indebida. Yo puedo ayudarte en eso…"

Harry levantó la mirada.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al verlo caminar por las calles.

Con pasos firmes y lentos. Leyendo un periódico y frunciendo el cejo, clara señal de que estaba haciendo uso de esa capacidad de análisis suya.

Era absurdo pensarlo de esa manera, pero Harry tuvo la impresión de que era la primera vez que lo veía.

No.

Era la primera vez que se detenía a comprenderlo.

Y ahora que lo comprendía podía atreverse a arriesgarse.

Podía admitir que se había equivocado al juzgarlo.

"Creo que puedo darme cuenta solo de cuáles son los indebidos, gracias"

Quizá era su destino desde un principio, pero él, ingenuamente, se negó.

Harry se negó esa compañía y ahora se sentía estúpido al recordar el momento.

Sin embargo estaba seguro de querer remediarlo. Por eso se plantó frente a Draco Malfoy y extendió los brazos para evitar que escapara.

Draco enarcó una ceja.

Sus ojos recorrieron a Harry de arriba hacia abajo y lo miró directo a su rostro con una notable pregunta.

.- Llévame contigo – dijo Harry.

Draco bufo.

.- No te debo nada, Potter – siseó – Además luces horrible. Me avergüenzas.

¿Quién habría pensado que la compañía del Gran Potter causaría vergüenza? Desde luego, no Harry.

.- Llévame contigo – repitió el moreno de manera sumisa y se acercó para tomar la elegante túnica de Draco entre sus manos para no dejarlo ir. Recargó la frente sobre su pecho y suspiró -… _por favor_…

El rubio arrugó la nariz y tomó a Harry de la muñeca para meterse con él a una calleja; donde no llamarían la atención.

.- No es divertido que me hagas esto, Potter.

.- No me estoy divirtiendo – sollozó él – Tenías razón… ella merecía contraer la enfermedad… No importaba nada para ella.

.- Cuanta pena me da escuchar eso – dijo Draco con cinismo – Pero no seré quien solucione eso también… Ya que estás dispuesto a suplicar, ve y pídele a ella que te deje volver a su lado. Le salvé la vida por que así lo quisiste, ¿lo olvidas?... Después de todo es mejor para ti… Una persona que te humille es mejor para ti.

Harry se humedeció los labios al escuchar esas crueles palabras.

Sin embargo…

.- Por favor… sé tú…

Draco frunció el ceño.

.- No seas idiota.

.- Todo por lo que he luchado es mentira – dijo Harry con dolor – Creí que estaba salvando la vida de gente buena, pero me equivoqué… Ya no importa lo que pase… Así que puedes ser tu quien me humille…. Por favor… Tómame brutalmente… Besa mis labios con violencia… Hazme daño para que este dolor sea mínimo.

Draco parpadeó sin poder evitar su sorpresa.

.-¿ Tienes idea de lo que estás pidiendo, Potter?

.- Dime que me amas… - sollozó Harry – Dímelo y dame una razón para continuar.

El rubio desvió la vista.

La verdad es que todo era bastante inesperado, pero no lo tomaba desprevenido. Desde que le confesó aquella horrible verdad lo había imaginado.

.- Yo no puedo darte una razón para continuar – le dijo y lo separó con brusquedad – Tu mismo debes buscarla.

.- Malfoy… - Harry parecía en verdad desvalido.

.- Escucha esto con cuidado, Potter – Draco lo miró con autosuficiencia – No puedes venir a mí y ofrecerme las sobras de una Weasley… Es asqueroso.

Harry abrazo su propio cuerpo ante eso.

.- Pero….

.- Yo no tomo lo que sobra – repitió Draco y se acomodó la túnica – Yo lo tomo todo…

.- Yo…

.- Adiós, Potter… No olvides pensarlo muy bien antes de cometer una estupidez.

Notas de la autora:

Vamos por el capítulo final. Gracias por leer.


	10. 09 Comprensión

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias**: Slash.

**Capitulo final: Comprensión**

Harry bajó de su escoba en cuanto pudo alcanzar el suelo y palmeó su mano contra la de su compañero de estrategia; ese sonriente francés que soltó una charla eufórica en su idioma, pese a que sabía que el moreno no lo entendía en su totalidad.

.- ¡Bien hecho, inglés! - terminó por decir y le palmeó una nalga - Hemos triunfado de nuevo.

Harry le pegó en la mano agresora: - Sin tocar demasiado, ¿vale?

.- Que delicado - se quejó el hombre.

Viendo el buen humor de sus compañeros, Harry se adentró a los vestidores para quitarse la ropa y meterse a la regadera.

El agua caliente relajó los músculos de su cuerpo y expuso su cara al agua.

Llegar hasta ahí había resultado difícil para Harry.

Desde hace casi 3 años, desde que sufrió ese impactante derrumbe, le costó mucho trabajo salir adelante.

Costó continuar con el camino; más aún elegirlo.

Comprender lo ocurrido destrozó todos los esquemas bajo los que había vivido. Aceptar ese derrumbe estuvo a punto de detenerlo y el muchacho estuvo a punto de dejarlo todo.

Nada había valido la pena, ¿Para qué continuar?

Sin embargo hubo algo que lo convenció de buscar una nueva razón.

Fue difícil, pero logró superarlo. Logró encontrar una nueva razón para seguir justo en un estadio; viendo a esos jugadores sobre sus escobas para definir el resultado.

Le gustó.

Fue motivación suficiente para intentarlo y lo logró.

Ahora podía recordar los dolorosos hechos sin derrumbarse de nuevo. Podía hablar de ellos a las pocas personas que merecían su confianza y sonreír ante su indignación.

Incluso podía perdonar.

Perdonar a toda esa gente que se contagió. Perdonar a Malfoy por su imperiosa necesidad de protegerlo de esa cruel verdad, para en un momento perder la paciencia y lastimarlo así. Podía, incluso, perdonar a Ginny por todo el dolor que le provocó por ese fanatismo suyo.

Aprendió a perdonar.

Y se sintió bien con ello. Lo suficiente para hacerse jugador de quidditch, escapar al cielo cada que montaba en su escoba.

Libre en el aire. Sintiendo el golpe del aire en su rostro a medida que su escoba alcanzaba más y más velocidad.

Libre y tranquilo, pese a que aún no era feliz.

De todas maneras había logrado continuar, con eso bastaba por el momento.

.- Potter- Harry levantó la mirada y descubrió que sus compañeros ya habían ocupado las regaderas - el próximo juego será en Inglaterra, volverás a casa, viejo.

Harry sonrió. No había vuelto desde que huyó.

¿Qué tan sano sería pisar de nuevo esas callejas?

Hermione había insistido en que los visitara, sin embargo no pudo convencerlo.

Y ahora regresaba porque su equipo enfrentaría a otro en el lugar.

.- Volveré a casa- murmuró Harry con tranquilidad y terminó de asearse para salir de la regadera para cambiarse - Ya es momento.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.- El equipo de Harry va a venir.

Hermione levantó la mirada hacia su animado esposo y sonrió.

.- Ya podrás regañarlo por aparecerse aquí solo porque su equipo viene a jugar.- dijo ella.

Ron arrugó la nariz.

.- Estaba pensando en apoyarlo

.- Tu equipo te quemará vivo- advirtió ella en todo de broma.

.- Vale la pena el riesgo.

Hermione reconoció el cariño de sus esposo y se sintió aliviada porque por fin volverían a estar juntos.

Muy seguramente Harry tendría muchas obligaciones debido a la fama de su equipo, pero la mujer pensaba en convencerlo para que se quedara una temporada.

.- Una cena – decidió finalmente y sonrió.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Draco Malfoy sonrió tan solo ver la entrada que acababa de extraer del elegante sobre que le había dirigido el ministro.

Era una sorpresa que el ministro lo invitara a asistir a "ese" partido de quidditch en particular. La verdad es que Draco había perdido el gusto por ellos desde que tuvo que limitar su tiempo libre para que el resultado fueran todos esos favores y atenciones que le procuraban.

Ridículo en verdad. Pero no se quejaba tampoco. Tener una fila de consideraciones por parte de las autoridades jamás sobraría.

Excepto por "eso": Una entrada de grosero costo con la que podría ocupar un palco reservado y ver un partido de quidditch.

No cualquier partido, por cierto; justo aquel donde el Héroe jugaría; liderando un equipo francés que pretendía vencer a la casa.

Seguramente lo lograría. El Harry que Draco podía recordar era bastante bueno... Y todo que pudo recordar los últimos seis meses hablaban de alguien que superaba cualquier expectativa.

Era simplemente interesante. Aunque eso no resolvía su actual dilema: Asistir o no asistir.

Siempre era tentador ver a Harry; saber de lo que le había pasado en esos 3 años en que estuvo desaparecido. Sin embargo ir a buscarlo parecía tan desesperado que a Draco dejaba de parecerle divertido.

Aun así... podría considerarlo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hermione podía ser bastante efusiva. Eso pensó Harry cuando la tuvo colgada del cuello, llenándole la cara de besos.

.- Lo dejaré pasar por esta vez- dijo Ron cuando ella se separó y pudo abrazarlo.

.- ¿Seguro?- bromeó el moreno- Algunos de esos besos no fueron tan castos.

.- No son de los más intensos tampoco- aseguró el pelirrojo con un guiño que ganó un golpe de su esposa- ¡Auch!

.- Te acabas de perder más de esos besos por hoy- regañó la mujer antes de regresar su atención a Harry- Luces magnifico. Cuando supe que te habías integrado al equipo me dio mucho gusto - entonces frunció el ceño- Aunque no voy a perdonarte por no haberte comunicado con nosotros todo este tiempo.

.- Lo siento- dijo el moreno con sinceridad hasta alcanzar a ver un pequeño grupo de pelirrojos que se acercaba a ellos.

Hermione carraspeó un poco al ver a Ginny entre sus hermanos, pero no dijo nada y espero a que ella terminara de acercarse.

.- Hola- saludó Ginny.

.- Hola- el moreno sonrió- Te ves bien.

Ginny se ruborizó y bajó la mirada.

.- Yo... quería- musitó ella.

.- Ya no importa- interrumpió Harry con un tono de voz que parecía ser comprensivo- deja de preocuparte por cosas pasadas. Lo que importa es que estas viva.

La muchacha pareció querer decir algo a eso, sin embargo un animado público comenzó a vociferar el nombre de Harry.

El moreno le dirigió una apenada sonrisa antes de montar en la escoba y entrar al estadio.

.- Ha cambiado- musitó Ginny mirando los ágiles movimientos.

.- ¿Eso es malo?- preguntó Ron.

.- Claro que no- la pelirroja sonrió y un rubor bañó sus mejillas-; es genial que haya sucedido.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Allá, en el cielo, un pequeño punto negro se movía de un lugar a otro con imperceptible velocidad. Marcando el ritmo del partido, buscando y esperando. Alerta y concentrado.

A medida que el partido se desarrollaba, unos vivaces gritos de la multitud se debatían entre ambos equipos, apoyando y riendo; felices.

Que maravilloso podía llegar a ser el público en el interior de un estadio cuando recuperaba al héroe. El propio Draco podría admitir que en ese lugar se podían dejar los defectos por fuera para concentrarlo de cosas buenas. Justo aquello que parecía levantar a Harry por el cielo para perseguir la snitch dorada y estirar una mano.

Maravilloso. No lo podía explicar de otra forma.

Finalmente el partido terminó.

Ganó el equipo francés, pero eso no pareció importar al alegre público que unió su voz para apoyar a un solo hombre: Harry Potter.

"¡Potter!¡Potter!"... retumbó una y otra vez hasta que el aludido se adentró en las regaderas.

Draco sonrió y giró para retirarse. Lo había visto todo, pero no era suficiente. Tenía que ver más.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry expuso el cuello al agua caliente y sonrió agradecido por esa relajante sensación sobre su piel.

¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí?

Bastante.

Sus compañeros lo habían dejado solo. A lo largo de todo ese tiempo comprendieron lo relajante que era para Harry permanecer ahí, bajo el agua, en soledad.

Ahora lo agradecía.

Sin embargo no podía permanecer ahí, bajo la regadera eternamente, ¿verdad?

Harry cortó el agua y avanzó con los pies desnudos a tomar una toalla que enredó en su cintura para salir de las regaderas.

Justo a la entrada de los vestidores tuvo que detenerse de manera un tanto abrupta y sonrió.

.- Malfoy...

.- Potter- correspondió el rubio y deslizó su mirada por el cuerpo del moreno- Haz cambiado.

.- Me alimento mejor- replicó Harry con una sonrisa y se sentó en un banquillo para comenzar a ponerse ropa- ¿A que viniste?

.- Puedo llegar a ser curioso- murmuró Draco sin moverse de su lugar.

.- ¿En serio?- Harry se colocó los lentes y volteó a verlo- ¿Y tu curiosidad incluye verme desnudo?

.- Ya te he visto desnudo- replicó el rubio- Aunque el agua deslizándose por tu piel brinda un efecto interesante.

.- Oh- el moreno se colocó unos pantalones y se puso de pie para acercarse- ¿Por qué hasta ahora, Malfoy?

.-¿Mmm?

.- Ya casi se completan 3 años ¿Por qué me buscas hasta ahora?

.- Me sorprende que no te hayas suicidado en todo este tiempo.

.- No podía- Harry frunció el ceño- No podía darle ese privilegio.

.- ¿Matarte por una Weasley no es de tu altura?- se burló el rubio.

.- Habría sido algo ridículo- Harry sonrió- Y creo que ya causé suficiente lástima.

.- Que cambiado luces- insistió Draco- Pienso que valió la pena venir a comprobarlo.

.- Tuve mucho que aprender- admitió Harry y lo miró directamente- Sin embargo no pude comprender porque me abandonaste. Necesitaba de ti y me arrojaste de tu lado.

.- Te lo dije claramente.

.- "Un Malfoy no toma las sobras..." - recordó Harry.

.- Ahora eres lo que jamás debiste dejar de ser. Y lo has logrado sin ayuda.

El moreno enarcó una ceja.

.- ¿Lo suficiente para que vengas?

.- Si- admitió el rubio.

.- ¿Y que te hace pensar que voy a lanzarme a tus brazos solo porque me buscaste?

Draco se rió.

.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que te busque para eso?

Harry parpadeó tomado por sorpresa.

¿No había sido así?

¿Entonces?

.- No voy a pedirte que vuelvas conmigo- continuó el rubio con arrogancia.- No es mi estilo. Pero me satisface ver que has comprendido que debes ser autónomo al tomar tus decisiones; incluso has podido tomar con madurez que esa sucia Weasley te dirija la palabra, aún después de lo que provocó.

Harry frunció el ceño.

La verdad es que una parte de su loca mente había imaginado una y otra vez que Malfoy se presentaba ante él, justo como en ese momento, para pedirle que estuviera a su lado; diciendo que ahora era justo lo que había estado buscando.

Era un ingenuo, ¿no?

.- Malfoy- llamó al ver que se movía para marcharse. .- La verdad es que comprendí algo mas.

Draco frunció el ceño. Había detenido sus pasos justo tras darle la espalda.

.- Me protegiste de esa difícil verdad y trabajaste en la cura porque te lo pedí. Debió ser doloroso, pero no me involucraste hasta el día en que logré impacientarte.

.- No seas ridículo ¿Por qué habría de protegerte?

Harry suspiró

.- Quizá me amas...

Draco soltó una carcajada.

.- Yo si te amo - el rubio enmudeció al escuchar eso - tuve que comprender después; al preguntarme la razón por la que acudí precisamente a tí, cuando habías sido tu quien abrió mis ojos ante una verdad que no quería ver.

.- ¿ Y pensaste todo eso tu solo?- se burló Draco- Muy impresionante, pero me parece que un dato está de más... ¿amor, has dicho? ¿De dónde sacaste esa ridiculez?

Harry sonrió.

.- Tu mismo tienes muchas cosas que comprender Malfoy...

.- No soy un ingenuo.

.- No te comportes como uno...

Draco enarcó una ceja. Lo cierto era que había algo definitivamente "atrayente" en esa personalidad "recuperado" de Harry.

Pero también era cierto que no estaba ahí para parecer ansioso por su presencia.

.- No me interesa – declaró con frialdad – Lo que has aprendido lo has hecho solo... Lo demás no me interesa.

.- ¿Me vas a dejar de nuevo? – preguntó Harry.

Draco no contestó. Simplemente se fue.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Una bocanada de aire frío confirmó a Harry que no era la mejor hora para realizar una visita.

Había estado en una fiesta de su equipo, totalmente ausente, pensando detenidamente en lo ocurrido hasta que "algo" lo convenció de llegar hasta esa presuntuosa mansión.

Cabe mencionar que ya no recordaba que fue ese "algo" y ahora permanecía ahí, parado frente a la puerta principal, con las manos y los pies entumecidos por el frío.

Sin embargo tampoco podía irse.

Pensar en retirarse era perder la última oportunidad y chispa de valor que había reunido para estar ahí. Draco había dejado claro que no le interesaba, pero en un rincón de la mente de Harry eso no podía llegar a ser mínimamente aceptable. Así que había acudido por una respuesta clara, pese a que sabía que podría ser dolorosa.

Aun así, quería oírla.

Finalmente reunió el valor para hacer notar su presencia y la voz clara que atendió por el comunicador, estuvo a punto de convencerlo de huír de nueva cuenta.

.- Oh... - musitó Draco con desilusión tras escuchar a Harry identificarse - Pasa...

Ya era demasiado tarde para huir, aunque aquel deje en la voz de Draco le convencía aún más para hacerlo, sin embargo aquella chispa volvió a tirar de su cuerpo justo para guiarlo hacia los adentros de aquella mansión, con las manos en los bolsillos, esperando a verlo con algo de impaciencia.

Draco esperaba al pie de las escaleras.

Desde esa altura parecía más imponente de lo que Harry pudiera recordar, pero no se dejó intimidar pese a que el tiempo que consumió bajando por las escaleras le parecieron una eternidad.

.- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó Draco con algo de sequedad y se pasó una mano por el desordenado cabello - Algunos necesitamos dormir, ¿sabes?

Hasta ese entonces Harry no había notado que vestía una pijama y de nuevo se regañó por acudir tan noche, debido a su larga reflexión.

.- Hablar - respondió Harry de forma simple, a pesar de que no parecía poder agregar nada más, no aún, de momento.

.- Jamás fuiste bueno eligiendo horarios - dijo Draco cubriendo un bostezo y avanzó hacia la biblioteca para hacer un ademán, que le invitaba a entrar - Vamos... Entre más pronto digas lo que tienes que decir, más pronto me dejarás dormir.

Esa indiferencia mellaba en aquel valor que lo había llevado hasta allí, y si no decía pronto, se marcharía sin obtener lo que ansiaba, de una forma u otra.

Así que lo siguió, y nada más traspasar el umbral de la biblioteca, Harry cerró a sus espaldas la pesada puerta con un sonido hueco.

.- Quiero una respuesta definitiva - dijo con determinación el moreno.

El rubio lo miró como si no entendiera de lo que estaba hablando. Por un momento Harry llegó a pensar que en verdad no lo entendía. Sin embargo su expresión se tensó hasta despertarlo por completo y frunció el ceño antes de cruzar sus hombros.

.- Ya he sido claro, Potter... No te he buscado para pedirte que regreses conmigo.

.- ¿Entonces para qué me has buscado? - inquirió Harry de forma rápida.

.- La curiosidad ha jugado conmigo - admitió el rubio con descaro y sonrió - ¿Para que me has buscado tu? ¿Para insistir con esa bobería de que "me amas"?

.- ¿Qué otra cosa más podría traerme hasta aquí, en mitad de la noche? - le contestó Harry - Es una "bobería" bastante importante para mí.

Malfoy perdió su sonrisa y bajó la mirada. Con pasos lentos se acercó hasta el moreno y acercó los labios hasta su oreja.

.- ¿Y quieres que me una a esa "bobería"? - musitó.

Harry tembló por completo con su cercanía y se humedeció los labios para tratar de contestar.

.- Sería el mejor de los sueños...

.- De nuevo estás dependiendo de una respuesta, Potter - Draco lo empujó hasta un estante y metió las manos por debajo de la ropa para acariciar su pecho - De nuevo dependes de lo que los demás quieran darte... ¿Dónde queda ese orgullo que deberías tener por levantarte solo? ¿Lo perderás solo por meterte a las manos de tu enemigo nuevamente?

Una exclamación ahogada salió de los labios de Harry.

Sinceramente por su mente había desfilado toda clase de situaciones, desde que le mandara a volar al techo de la mansión o hasta que lo transformara en una rana, pero no aquella.

Desde luego no aquella.

.- Perdería lo que fuera necesario...

Draco soltó una risita antes de lamer la barbilla de Harry y obligarlo a apoyarse en una pila de libros que crujió con su peso.

Sus manos terminaron por desprenderse de la ropa para dejarla caer en el suelo y atacar la piel sensible, pellizcando un poco.

.- ¿En serio? - ronroneó Draco, separándolo de repente para hacerlo girar y apoyar su pecho contra esos tambaleantes libros antes de lamer la piel de su espalda - Eso me conviene... He estado pensando en mil maneras de "lograr" que pierdas "lo necesario".

Harry apretó la tapa de uno de los libros superiores con las manos, cerrando los ojos ante el inminente temblor que su cuerpo sufrió en ese instante.

¿No sería otro sueño más?

Se sentía tan real...

No lo era, ¿no?

.- No creí que llegaras a pensar así... - susurró.

.- Lo que demuestra tu corta imaginación - se burló el rubio y tiró de los pantalones para exponer las nalgas y apretarlas con las manos, acercándose de manera peligrosa hasta apretar sus caderas contra el trasero de Harry - Pero no te preocupes, Potter.. Yo tengo imaginación para los dos.

El cuerpo de Harry se enderezó ante el roce de Draco y pegó la espalda contra el pecho del rubio; las manos se deslizaron hasta las caderas que apretó contra las propias nalgas y ladeó su cabeza hasta poder besar cerca de la comisura de los labios del rubio.

.- Úsala entonces, como quieras...

Draco se las arregló para esquivar los labios del ansioso moreno y mordió el cuello, deslizando la lengua por la espalda.

Mas abajo... lo suficiente para rozar la piel con los dientes y succionar para dejar una marca morada.

Sus manos abrieron entre las nalgas exponiendo esa delicada entrada que se encargó de humedecer perfectamente.

Con un dedo comenzó a preparar a Harry, dispuesto a terminar con todo eso.

Negar que había estado soñando con eso sería mentira.

La verdad es que el propio Draco estaba por admitir que había desarrollado cierta dependencia hacia el moreno. Sin embargo siempre había algo que le recordaba que no podía ser el débil en esa historia. Muy especialmente por la fragilidad que Harry había demostrado hace tres años.

Sin embargo había algo novedoso con lo que podía lidiar ahora.

Por ello era capaz de liberar sus deseos y hacer eso nuevamente.

Podía tomarlo sin remordimientos.

Algo que sin duda Harry esperaba.

Especialmente esperaba que Draco, por alguna razón, no decidiera detenerse en ese momento y que pudiera disfrutar un poco de aquella cercanía.

Si luego decidía volver a romperle el corazón, estaba bien, al menos le quedaría aquello de él.

"Algo es algo", se dijo, y se mordió el labio inferior notando las caricias en su interior.

.- Dra... - susurró notando como la pila de libros estaba por ceder bajo su peso.

Draco sonrió ante esa acción y terminó por derrumbar a Harry contra la incomoda pila de libros. Con firmeza mantuvo su trasero a su alcance y continuó preparando hasta notar el movimiento que Harry comenzaba a dar.

Se estaba impacientando.

El rubio se separó un poco para desnudar su miembro y acercarse de nuevo, apoyando su cuerpo contra el de Harry, hasta alcanzar su oído y morder el lóbulo con sensualidad.

.- Te has vuelto impaciente - ronroneó.

.- Es difícil no serlo cuando has deseado tanto algo... - contestó en un jadeo, de forma entrecortada, al tiempo que rozaba las nalgas contra el miembro desnudo y dejó escapar un pequeño gemido ante tal contacto.

El rubio se acomodó para adentrarse en ese cuerpo con lenta firmeza.

Poco a poco... disfrutando de cada centímetro que le rodeaba de cálida forma hasta estar completamente en su interior.

Sin esperar, comenzó a moverse en él. Lamiendo el sudor de su espalda, sin dejar de moverse, a la vez que sus manos buscaban el miembro firme de Harry para acariciarlo y escuchar más de esos jadeos eróticos.

El moreno ignoró el canto de lis libros que se clavaban en alguna parte de su cuerpo nada más para concertarse en las deliciosas sensaciones que Draco le proporcionaba.

En algún instante se había oído gemir de forma ruidosa y le resultó extraño oírse así, pero más extraño le fue escuchar al rubio, extraño y a la vez confortante.

Parecía disfrutarlo tanto como él... "parecía".

Fue entonces cuando sus caderas se movieron un poco, adecuándose a aquel ritmo y sintiendo la intromisión de una forma más profunda si quedaba.

Así, unidos de forma tan íntima, Draco no podía recordar todas aquellas razones por las que se había mantenido alejado.

Sabía que estaban ahí... pero no podía recordarlas.

Y solo podía concentrarse en el cuerpo del moreno para acariciar y sentirse acariciado. Todo intensificado en los justos momentos en que Harry le acompañó.

Se movieron juntos.

Se... ¿amaron?

El vértigo de esa posibilidad provocó en Draco una incertidumbre justo antes de sentir el orgasmo en Harry y derramarse en su interior con un escandaloso sonido.

Agotado, salió del cuerpo del moreno y se tendió en el elegante suelo, olvidándose por un momento de su supuesto status.

Era extraño.

.- Quédate...

Harry volteó para poder mirar a Draco. Su expresión se había suavizado de manera hermosa y enterneció al moreno, incapaz de creer que todo eso fuera realidad.

.- Si... Es lo que quiero.

.- Tonto...

Harry soltó una risita ante eso. Seguramente no podría cambiar esa parte del carácter de Draco, pero se creía capaz de vivir con ella.

Se creía capaz de vivir con todo eso.

FIN

18 de marzo de 2006

**Notas de la autora: **

_Un agradecimiento a quien leyó este fanfic._

_Al final no maté a nadie... eso me hace pensar que el final ha sido un poco Soso, pero creo que puedo soportarlo._

_Nos vemos en la siguiente historia._


End file.
